Making a Choice
by Ezza-1989
Summary: Jack goes off into the Jungle and Kate, Sawyer and locke go after him. On the way Kate and Sawyer get a lot closer and Jack finds it hard to deal with. Please R and R may have season 2 spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Ok heres my second lost fic. It's skate, but I always try to make my fics Jate friendly so If you are a Jater please read on! Hope you _all _enjoy it

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I do not own lost, If I did, Kate and Sawyer would have had a whole heap of wild Skate moments by now and Shannon would NOT be dead

* * *

After "Henry Gale" escaped, the whole camp was in panic.

Everyone believed he and the "others" would plan an attack or revenge, already people were demanding guns and Sawyer hardly knew what to say.

Within an hour of his escape, Jack had gone into the jungle after him, unarmed, alone.

"I need a gun Sawyer." Kate stood in front of Sawyer, a stern look on her sweet face, arms crossed. "geez Freckle's," Sawyer said, "you're the about the hundredth person to ask me that today. Now why do you want it? Scared they gonna get you too?" He had that stupid grin on his face-the grin that made Kate want to punch him sometimes, and yet the same grin which could plaster a smile across her face and make her laugh.

"Sawyer, please." She begged, Sawyer sighed. "I'll give you one," he said seriously, "but only if you tell me what for." Kate frowned. "Isn't it obvious?" she stated. Sawyer shook his head. "Nothing obvious with you Freckles! Now you tell me the real reason you want that gun, and I'll give it to ya." He stared up at her, that stupid grin on her face, and Kate knew she wasn't going to win the argument.

"Jack…went into the jungle about an hour ago." She said quietly. Sawyer's expression instantly changed, "ah the doc-," he began, but Kate cut him off. "Sawyer, he's out there alone, unarmed." She lowered her voice, moving close to him. "I know what they can do, they held a gun to my head, and they shot you." She paused, letting this take effect on him. "Please, Sawyer."

Sawyer suddenly seemed concerned, "you going out there-alone?" he stood up, grabbing a backpack from his tent.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"I'm coming with ya Freckles; two guns better than one, aren't they?"

Kate wanted to tell Sawyer no-that he couldn't come with her, but she knew he'd never give her a gun otherwise. Inside she was still hurting from his betrayal; inside she wondered if she'd ever trust him again. And then there was Jack.

Wonderful caring kind Jack who everyone would tell her was the better choice. Hero Jack, Leader Jack. But she didn't smile as much around Jack, didn't laugh as much around him. He didn't make her feel the same way Sawyer did. Jack who was a good person, Jack who was too good for her….

Then there was Sawyer, Sawyer who wanted to be hated, to be selfish. Sawyer with his sharp mouth and quick wit-Sawyer who had so much of her in him. But Sawyer was the kind of person she promised herself she'd never end up with...

She knew she'd have to make a choice, sooner or later. But Kate never made choices if she had to, all her life she'd run, but here she couldn't keep running from Jack and the kiss they had shared-she couldn't run from Sawyer and his cocky grin.

"Here," Sawyer handed Kate the pistol, he already had his in the back of his jeans. Kate quickly stuffedhers in the back of her jeans as well, and picking up her backpack she was just about to set off when she heard a voice. "Hey!" Kate turned round, to see Locke coming towards them. "You going after Jack?" he stated, rather than asked. Kate nodded. "Mind if I come along," Locke asked, shrugging his shoulders, "since you know, I can track, might make it easier if we have two trackers, you could be out there awhile." "Sure thing Yoda," said Sawyer with a grin, "the more the merrier."

It was strangely quiet as they tracked Jack. He had left a distinct trail that was fairly easy to follow, and Locke seemed to have no trouble following it.

The whole time they were always on the look out for the "others", but they saw no sign of anyone except for Jacks trail.

Three hours wore on when they finely stopped for a rest. "Shouldn't we keep going?" asked Kate, as they sat down. Locke looked up at her, "It's better to take a rest Kate, it'll keep our minds sharp, if we keep going we might overlook an important clue."

"But we'll never catch up." Kate pointed out frustrated. "Calm down Freckles," Sawyer said in his usual carefree manner. "Its the doc we're talkin' about here, he ain't gonna get far."

"Shut up!"

The sudden outburst surprised not only Locke and Sawyer, but Kate herself. But she wouldn't let it bother her, Sawyer deserved it. He was always mouthing off, making a joke out of serious things…

"Kate," Locke said quietly, "we won't be long, just sit down and rest, Jack can take care of himself." Kate shook her head. "No. you stay here, I'll go ahead."

"Kate," Locke began, "don't be silly, we'll only be 20 minutes!" "Freckles you ain't serious are you?" asked Sawyer. Kate glared at them. "I'll be fine; I can take care of myself." She began to walk away, ignoring there cries.

"I can't believe she ran off like that!" Sawyer growled as she showed a tree branch hastily out of his way. "Why did she get herself all worked up over the doc like that anyway?" He ripped a bunch of leaves off a nearby tree and threw them.

"If I didn't know any better," Locke said calmly, "I'd say you were jealous." "What?" Sawyer faked surprise. "Why would I be jealous? I'm just worried that's all. If you haven't noticed, Yoda, there's a bunch of people out there who seem to like dragging us off into the jungle every now and then, oh and there's a monster that likes to eat trees, so excuse me for bein' a little concerned about sweet checks and hero out there."

Locke laughed. "Sounds to me like you're only worried about one person, James." Sawyer glared at him. "Don't do that." "Do what?" "Whata mean 'do what?' Call me that!" Sawyer shouted, frustrated.

Locke suddenly came to a stop. "Well," he asked, "why Sawyer." "What?" "Why'd you chose Sawyer?" he was staring Sawyer straight in the eye. Sawyer opened his mouth to reply when a terrifying and familiar sound stopped him in his tracks.

It was the almost mechanical sound and the crashing and groaning of uprooted trees that accompanied the monster.

"Kate!"

"Sawyer!" Locke grabbed hold of him, tackling him to the ground."Sawyer, no wait! Do you want to get yourself killed!" "Let go of me!" Sawyer threw Locke off him, and crashed into the jungle after the sound.


	2. Safe in his arms

Wow guys, I've never gotten so many reviews at once, and to think I thought this story wasn't even that great... Well anyway, hope you enjoy chapter two.

* * *

Chapter two

Kate was furious-why'd everyone always want to look after her? She could look after herself! She'd done it all her life, she didn't even need help to find Jack, she could do it on her own.

She was so angry that she hardly enven noticed where she was going, then suddenly the trail stopped.

"What?" Kate said aloud, how could it just stop? She searched a little way off, become more and more flustered as she found no sign of Jack.

She stood up…but there was nothing. Nothing. It would be dark soon, and with no trail, she knew it would be impossible to find Jack, at least by herself.

She was just about to turn back when a deafening sound stopped her. Two meters from her, maybe less, a tree flew into the air, followed by another.

Kate bolted, but she could hear the noise of the monster as if it were right behind her-could feel the air move past her as trees were torn from the ground. Through her mind images of the pilots death flashed before her, images of a wisp of black darting away through the trees-and she ran faster.

She had to keep running, she had to run or she would die. But already she could feel herself tiring; it was getting harder to keep up the pace. Inside her chest her heart thumped so hard it felt like it would burst, and Kate was sure if anyone had been around they would have heard it. Behind her the monster began to get closer and closer, while Kate started to slow down.

Kate skidded behind a tree and doubled back, but the monster followed. Struggling to outrun it, Kate lost her footing and went flying. She hit the ground with thud, entire body aching. But there was no time, within seconds she pushed herself to her feet, but it was too late.

Inches from her face was a huge, black cloud. It floated the in the air, a black smoke-like cloud. Inside it there were flashes, faint whirls of colour…. But Kate was too terrified to recognise them for what they were. She began to shake, her heart beating so fast it hurt. She was breathing heavily. Was this really it? After everything, she was going to die now.

It seemed like at age as she sat crouched there, staring into the billowing black cloud of smoke. Terrified as she was to look at it, she was much too scared to look away. Then she heard a shout:

"Kate!"

She swung around, to see Sawyer, and at the exact same moment, felt herself being pulled through the jungle.

Kate screamed, the world was just a blur of green anddisorted shapes, she closed her eyes and screamed again, louder this time. The monster was pulling her, draging her like it had once done to Locke, but this time Jack wasn't here to save her.

After what seemed like hours, but must have only been minutes, there was a thump, and she felt herself hit the ground. In the distance she could hear shouting, but was too terrified, too confused to shout out or even open her eyes.

Was the monster still there?A mass of swirling black just waiting for her totry and escape.Was she even alive? She had no idea, so she just lay on the ground, taking in the earthy scent of leaves and dirt, and listening to the sounds of the birds and Sawyer shouts in the distance.

Sawyer crashed through the jungle screaming Kate's name as loud as he could. He could see the trail she'd left through the jungle and was following it as fast as he could. "_Please god_," he thought to himself, "_please let her be alive, please, just let her be ok_!"

He screamed her name every few seconds, but there was no reply, soon even her screams stopped. Sawyer quickened his pace-newfound strength reaching him. He just had to find Freckles, he had to find her before that thing-whatever it was, killed her.

He came across her after a few frantic minutes of running; she was lying, curled up in a heap on the jungle floor. For a horrible moment Sawyer thought she was dead, and then he saw her chest heaving and heard faint sobs.

"Freckles?" he asked softly, he bent down beside her and gently touched her shoulder. Kate looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, and tears streaked clean lines through her dirty face. As soon as he touched her, she burst into uncontrollable sobbing.

Sawyer quickly pulled her into a hug, and she didn't resist. "Shhhh Freckles," he whispered quietly, not really knowing what to do.

"Shhhh its ok Freckles, you're alright. It's okay." He held her tightly, feeling her shake as she cried into his chest. Sawyer had never really hugged anyone like this before, but then again, he had never cared for someone like he did for Freckles, and seeing her like that made him want to cry as well.

"It's alright," he whispered over and over, rubbing her on the back and holding her tight. "Its okay Freckles, I ain't gonna left anything happen to you."

Who knows how long they simply sat there, hugging each other tight. It could have been minutes or hours, but slowly Kate began to calm herself.Eventually she began to pull out of his hug, careful to avoid catching his eye, ashamed that he had seen her in such a state.

"We should probably move," Kate said quietly, getting to her feet.

Sawyer nodded, suddenly feeling awkward . "You sure you're okay Freckles?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

But Sawyer could tell she was still trying to pull herself together, in fact, she was still shaking.

"Here," Sawyer pulled Kate onto his shoulder, supporting her weight underneath him.

"Sawyer-," she began softly, but he cut her off.

"Don't be silly freckles, you can hardly walk."

Kate looked up at him with those big green eyes, "I was just going to say thankyou." She whispered.

* * *

Ok, I just had to put a skate hug in there, since we haven't had one and I really, _really _wanted one, so here it is. Hope you liked it! 


	3. Secrets and decisions

Chapter Three.

"Here," Sawyer chucked Kate a bottle of alcohol over the camp fire towards Kate, "you need it."

Kate grinned, in spite of the earlier events of that night. "Weren't you supposed to give this to Jack?" she asked him playfully.

Sawyer grinned, "good thing I didn't, I ain't gonna let the last of my alcohol go to waste." He took a quick sip from his own bottle.

Kate let out a small laugh and took a drink from hers to, she certainly was thankful for it, "what else did you bring?" she asked.

Sawyer grinned, "Why do you wanna know sweet cheeks?" he asked, before pulling a book out. "I did bring some pretty interesting reading martials, though" he chucked the book towards her with a grin.

"Oh my God!" Kate burst into laughter as she saw what Sawyer had been reading. "You're reading _Are You There, God? It's Me, Margaret_?" She grinned at him.

"It's the only thing to read, Freckles," Sawyer replied, as Kate contiued to giggle. "Besides, seems you read it before anyways."

"Yeah, but that's different." She threw it back at him.

Sawyer caught it in his hands and shoved it back into his backpack. "Want something to eat, Frekcles?" he asked. He held up two chocolate bars. "Look what I manged to swipe."

Kate laughed at Sawyer cocky grin, and moving closer to him, gladly took it.

"Why you so quiet sweet cheeks?" Sawyer asked, as 10 minutes passed in silence.

Kate shrugged, "I was just thinking….do you think Locke and Jack are ok….that it hasn't got them….that _they_ haven't?"

Sawyer sighed, "hell, Yoda can take care of anyone Freckles, and I'm sure he's probably found good ol' doc and there sitting around a camp fire roastin some boar." Kate forced herself to smile. She wanted to ask him a question, a lot of questions, but how could she just burst out with them?

"Well?"

"Well what?" she asked.

"Why ain't you talking?"

"I just," she sighed, trying to think of what to say. She wanted to ask the question that had been bugging her for so long, but how?"Remember, remember when you woke up in the hatch, when I called you Wayne?" she asked him quietly.

Sawyer looked at her confused, "yeah, but what the hell has that got to do with anything Freckles?"

Kate shook her head. "Nothing it's just, I think….Wayne..he,"she struggled to find a way to tell him so he wouldn't think her crazy, but it _was_ crazy. She sighed, "I, I think Wayne possesed you that day."

For once Sawyer seemed speechlees, finely he manged to splutter, "what?"

Kate took a deep breath. "Before, when I was taking care of you…you asked me why I killed you, then you …you strangled me." She looked at the flickering flames of the fire, avoiding his eyes. "I..I ran off and then Jack came and found you on the floor. He went after me and we…we…"

Sawyer raised his eyebrows. "You what?" He was now highly interested in what Kate had to say.

"We kissed."

There was a horrible silence, Kate looked up and saw that Sawyer was upset. "Well," he said quietly, "guess that's why we're out here then, huh? Your after the doc." Kate shook her head.

"No! sawyer its not like that, I don't know why I did it, it…it just happened, I, I can't explain it." She whispered.

Sawyer didn't reply, and Kate wished she'd never said anything, but she went on. "Anyway, that's when I came back, and, I called your name, but you didn't reply, but when I said Wayne you did-that's why I was talking to you about it, about why I did it, when you woke up."

Sawyer seemed to be trying to figure this all out. "who's Wayne?" he finely asked.

"He _was_ my father," said Kate softly.

Sawyer frowned, "and, what happened to him? Why would he posses me?"He seemed to be getting more and more confused by the minute.Kate forced herself to look Sawyer in the eye before she whispered,

"Because I killed him."

Sawyer seemed both shocked and surprised. Kate was even shocked at herself. She'd told Sawyer of all people,her most deepest and darkest secret. Why had she done that? How could she ever trust him after he'd conned her and everybody else? She immediatelywished she could take it back, that she hadn't been so open.

"Why?" was the only question he manged to ask.

Kate didn't want to answer, but she forced herself to. "Because I hated him Sawyer. I hated the way he treated me, and my mother-I hated the fact that he was a part of me!" she was breathing heavily, having let her anger take the better of herself. She searchd Sawyers face, looking for some kind of emotion. The shock had disappeared from his face, now it was replaced by what almost seemed to be sadness. For a moment Kate thought he wasn't going to say anything. Then he began to speak quietly.

"Sounds just like my daddy Freckles," he said quietly. Suddenly Kate remembered the game of "I never" when each of them had addmited to killing someone.

"Did you-," she began but Sawyer cut her off.

"I never killed my daddy Kate, he beat me to it. Shot my ma and himself when I was eight."

Kate frowned, "but in the game of I never…"

Sawyer shook his head, "I shot someone else Freckles, I shot the man I thought was responsible for my parents death." For a while no one spoke, then Kate quietly questioned,

"Thought?"

Sawyer just nodded, "turned out I was beaten at me own game, I was conned into killing the wrong guy."

The two sat side by side, silent. Sawyer looked almost like a broken man, and both he and Kate were thinking of the wrongs of their pasts.Kate would never had though minutes ago they'd both be spilling their deepest and darkest secrets, and _trusting_ each other with them.

"You know why I came out here Freckles?" Sawyer said slowly, "cos, hell, I'm in love with ya." He looked at her with pleading eyes, it was something he'd never thought he'd voice outloud, not even if he felt that way. But something inside of Sawyer had told him that it was now, or never.

Kate stared at him, not knowing what to say. Her heart was beating strangly fast, and her stomach felt full of butterflies. Then, before she knew what she was doing, she kissed him.

They drew away somewhat quickly, looking into each others eyes, each looking for rejection-but finding acceptance. Slowly Sawyer leaned in and they began to kiss slowly and tenderly.

Kate could hardly believe this was happening, but it felt so right.

Shehad made her choice.

* * *

Well, there you go, a very hard chapter to write but I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and yeah, guess theres no chance of Jate now-but Jack will find happiness:D 


	4. Surprises and fights

Chapter four

"Looks like they both went this way," Locke said to Jack as they both followed Kate and Sawyer's tracks through the jungle, "they shouldn't be much further ahead."

Jack didn't answer as he followed Locke, he hadn't wanted to turn around, but before Locke had come he'd been lost, with no food or water looking for someone who might be miles away, so reluctantly he'd agreed to come back.

He was still fuming though. After all they had been through, they had finely caught one of them-and then before he knew it their prisoner been gone, but how? He still couldn't figure out how their prisoner had got away. Silently he vowed to himself to keep looking when he could, even if he had to wait months. He was not giving up. He was going to find Henry whoever he was, and get back Michael and Walt too.

But when he had heard about Sawyer and Kate-and the monster, it had pushed those thoughts out of his mind. Now he was just worried. And so Llocke and himself had spent the night tracking. Now the sun was just beginning to rise, and he hoped that were getting closer to where ever Kate and Sawyer had spent the night.

But mostly Jack worried about Kate, what if she was hurt? What if the monster had gotten to her? he'd never forgive himself, after all, she'd been looking for him.

But deep inside of him, a worried sort of jealousy stirred-he was jealous about her and Sawyer being alone together. Though he convinced himself he shouldn't be. Kate wouldn't steep that low, her and Sawyer were _just_ friends, weren't they?

He just didn't see what Kate saw in Sawyer, to him, the guy was an idiot. A selfish cowboy who only thought of himself-hadn't he proved that to everyone the night he conned them? Hadn't he proved it to Kate when he stole a kiss from her? Jack just couldn't understand how Kate had feelings for him, to him, Kate was much too good for Sawyer.

The sun had just risen now and they were still walking. All around them the jungle filled with the sounds of birds singing their morning songs.

Suddenly they came across a makeshiftcamp.

A fire was burning pathetically, it last embers almost burnt out. Next to it was Sawyer's and Kate's backpacks. On the other side of the dying fire lay Kate and Sawyer.

Kate was lying next to Sawyer, her head resting on his chest as she snuggled up to him for warmth. He had his arms wrapped around her, hugging her close to him. Both looked content and peaceful, lying so close together.

Nothing could have prepared Jack for that, and he just stared. Stared in disbelief, in shock, in pain. In _jealousy_.

Locke looked at him, checking his reaction, but Jack didn't let any emotion show through, or at least he tried not too.

Suddenly Kate stirred, hugging Sawyer closer to her, she slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Jack and Locke, staring down at her, she jumped, pulling away from Sawyer with a surprised and guilty look on her face.

Sawyer groaned. "what ya doin' Freckles?" he mumbled, as she jumped to her feet.

Jack was staring straight at her, as she hastily did the top buttons of her shirt up. He had no idea what do, or to say. So he just stared. Locke was looking elsewhere, as if the trees were suddenly amazingly interesting.

"Hi, Jack." Kate mumbled, her face red with embarrassment and shame.

At the sound of Jack's name Sawyer opened his eyes and got to his feet with a look of surprise. "Hey doc," he said in a cherry tone, "Fancy seeing you here."

Sawyer leaned over, and finding his T-shirt, quickly put it on, smirking at Kate as he did so, but Kate didn't return the smile, despite how happy she had felt moments before she realised Jack and Locke were there.

The trek backwas quiet and seemed so slow. Kate and Sawyer trailed behind Jack and Locke, talking amongst themselves while Jack strove ahead even of Locke, trying to walk off his anger and bitter disappointment.

As soon as they reached camp Jack disappeared, probably to the hatch. Locke wasn't far behind him. "So Freckles, doc didn't seem too happy." Said Sawyer, moving closer to her.

Kate frowned; she certainly didn't find it funny. "Yeah, wonder why?" she said sarcastically. Sawyer just grinned at her.

Kate spent the rest of the day with Sawyer, and the night. It was the talk of the camp, but Kate just ignored it, while Sawyer seemed to take pride in it.

He was certainly happy, and Kate was too, but she still couldn't help but wonder about Jack. She wanted to talk to him, apologise and explain _why_. But she didn't know how to, and a part of her was too scared to try.

"What's this?" Kate asked as she continued to go through Sawyer's everlasting stash on a particularly hot day.

Now that she was with Sawyer, it had somehow automatically entitled her to his stash, and Kate was amazed at half the stuff Sawyer had in it.

"Oh my god Sawyer-Tampons?" she burst into laughter as she pulled the packet out. Sawyer went slightly red.

"What? You never know when they'll come in handy for a trade, Freckles." Kate was still laughing.

"Your unbelievable Sawyer," she said, throwing them aside.

Sawyer leaned over and kissed her, "Well since I don't need em' how about you take them Freckles?" Kate giggled as he kissed her again.

Soon the weeks passed and Kate and Sawyer became even closer.

But as the weeks passed Kate began to get morning sickness. At first she ignored it, tried to deny it, but it was painstakingly clear.

She _was _pregnant

But as much as she knew she was, she wanted to make it real, she wanted to be sure, she wanted evidence. The only problem was, after Sawyer had given Sun the pregnancy test-they'd given it to Jack.

Jack who hadn't talked to her since he'd seen her and Sawyer sleeping together, Jack who wouldn't even look at her.

But she _had_ to know.

Kate walked towards the hatch in the afternoon. Locke was there, as well as Charlie who was listening to some music with Hurley. "Have you seen Jack?" Kate asked Charlie.

"Sure, he's in there," Charlie pointed the kitchen, "Why anything wrong?" Kate shook her head, though she knew she wasn't being very convincing, "oh no, nothings wrong."

Jack looked up in surprise when he saw her, "Kate," he managed to say. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something," Kate said quietly, Jack just looked at her,

"Well, what?"

Kate frowned, "can we, can we talk outside?" she asked. Jack stopped what he was doing and glared at her.

"Why can't be just talk here, Kate?"

"Please, Jack." For a moment Kate thought Jack was going to refuse, but then he nodded his head. Putting the last of the dishes he'd been cleaning away, he led Kate outside.

They walked through the jungle for a bit, when Jack finely broke the silence, "well, Kate, what is it you want to ask me?"

There was no easy way to ask him, to tell him, so Kate just said is straight. "Jack I need the pregnancy test."

Jack stared at in surprise. "Your pregnant!" he almost shouted the words.

Kate glared at him, "well I can't be sure Jack, unless I get the pregnancy test but, yes, I think I am." Jack seemed to be finding it hard to process the information.

"Your pregnant?" he repeated, pacing on the stop in front of her. "Your pregnant-to _Sawyer_?" he looked at her with a disgusted look plastered on his face as the last words came out.

Kate glared at him. "Yes Jack, yes I am-not that it's any of your business anyway." She wished she'd never come, and she turned to leave, angry and shaking, but Jack grabbed her.

"Let me go!" she fought at him, punching him hard but he held onto her. Forcing her to look in his eyes he asked the question that must have been bugging him each day Sawyer and Kate had spent together.

"Why Sawyer, Kate? _Why_?" He sighed, and releasing her whispered. "You're too good for him Kate."

Kate exploded, _too good for him! _Who did Jack think she was?

"Too good for him!" She yelled, pushing Jack away, and continuing to yell;. "Too good for him? Do you want to know who I am Jack? What _I_ did?"

Jack just stared at her in shock, it was obvious he hadn't expected this reaction.

Kate didn't care though, and she continued screaming at him. "You want to know what I did Jack? I killed him; I _killed_ my father, and my best friend! So don't you ever tell me I'm too good for anyone! Ever!"

Kate didn't know what caused her to explode. Maybe it was the anger which had slowly been building up over the weeks as Jack refused to even look at her, or was the guilt she had inside of her for not choosing him. Or did she just want him to know who she really was, to stop living a lie.

She would never really know.

For a long time she continued to glare at him, her green eyes narrowed. She realised that tears were running down her face, but she ignored them. She wanted Jack to say something, do something, anything! Anything would be better than this silence.

In any other fight, Jack would be comforting her, but now he just stood there, staring at her as if he no longer knew who or _what_ she was.

Then he turned away, without a word, and left her alone, sobbing alone in the middle of the jungle.

* * *

Wow, another really hard chapter to write, but I hope its alright. I'm going away so you might have to wait a week ormaybe morefor the next update, (unless the place has internet) But I **_will _**update, I promise! 


	5. How things are meant to be

I updated, just like I promised, so I hope you enjoy it...

* * *

The next day Kate found the pregnancy kit in Sawyer's tent. She used It later that day-and she _was _pregnant. She felt a mixture of both happiness and dread-after all, this island was no place for a baby.

Surprisingly Sawyer took the news well, he was shocked at first, but then accepted it with good humour-before bragging about it to the rest of the camp, which was a very Sawyer-like thing to do.

The months passed slowly and Jack hadn't spoken directly to Kate since the fight, not that she saw him much anyway; he was always at the hatch.

It was like he was hiding from her, and Kate felt awful. She began to wish none of this had even happened, that she'd never met Sawyer _or_ Jack.

As time ticked on and Kate began to swell bigger and bigger with the baby she began to worry, and she wasn't the only one, Sawyer was becoming extremely over-protective. Something a lot of people, Kate included, found rather amusing.

"Freckles, what you doin' out here?" Sawyer asked as he rushed towards her, for the second time that week.

"Out where?" Kate asked, confused as picked another bunch of bananas off a tree.

Sawyer glared at her. "You could get attacked!"

Kate laughed, "I can take care of myself Sawyer, I don't need you stalking me every minute of the day."

Sawyer grinned, "hell Freckle's, I'm just trying to look after you and the kid." Kate placed her hand on her swollen belly,

"Well, we're fine Sawyer."

Sawyer sighed, "You know what I mean sweet cheeks." He kissed her softly. Kate giggled,

"Yeah I know." She allowed him to take the fruit she'd collected as they walked back to camp.

When they reached Camp the first people they ran into was Jack and Ana Lucia.

"Why hey Doc," Sawyer said with a cherry grin, "haven't seen you in a while, still pressing that damn button in the hatch?"

Jack tore his eyes away from Kate who was looking at the ground.

"Nothings changed Sawyer," he said in a weary tone, as if speaking to a child, "and by the way, Locke's had to take your shift four times."

Sawyer laughed. "Hey doc, there's no point in pressin' a button every two hours," he turned to Kate, "right Freckles?"

Kate nodded, not really paying attention. "Yeah."

Jack sighed, "Well if you want to be a part of this camp-,"

"Part of this camp?" Sawyer interrupted, "what ever gave you that idea? If it was up to me I'd be back in the good ol' states doc, not in the damn jungle of mystery."

Ana Lucia seemed to be finding the argument somewhat funny. "Just take your shift Sawyer," she said.

Sawyer grinned. "Ah, but no can do hot lips. Haven't you heard? I'm gonna be a daddy, and I can't leave my little wifey here all on her own, now can I?"

All eyes were now on Kate, who felt horribly uncomfortable. "I'll be fine Sawyer; it's only a few hours." She mumbled, avoiding Jack's eyes.

"Just do your shift Sawyer." Jack said angrily, before striding away without a second glance, tired of arguing.

Sawyer laughed. "I ain't going to no damn shift." He muttered as he and Kate continued walking. "And I'm sick of taking orders from damn hero too."

Kate didn't answer; she was too deep in thought.

"You still like her."

"What?" Jack tore eyes away from the retreating Kate and Sawyer. Ana Lucia was staring at him with a huge smile. "Kate, you still like her."

Jack forced a look. "What? No, trust me, I don't." but Ana Lucia didn't seem convinced.

"Look I get it, she's hot, you're hot- no one has any idea what the heck she's doing with redneck over there," she grinned, "but If you really like her so much, why don't you just tell her?"

Jack shook his head. "Trust me, I don't like her." Ana Lucia was grinning at him, Jack glared at her. "Trust me, I don't like her, if I did, you'd know."

"You serious?" Ana didn't look convinced.

He nodded. "Yeah, trust me I….I know things, she's…she's not a good person."

Ana Lucia shrugged. "Well, that's a good thing," she said causally, "cos, you know, I kinda wanted to ask you out."

Jack stopped in his tracks. "What?" But Ana didn't seem fazed at all.

"I said I wanted to ask you out," she said in a matter of a fact voice, "since you know, you don't like Kate or anything."

Jack actually found himself laughing; He should have known something like this was going to come next.

"Alright, but I don't know where we're gonna go?" Ana grinned and grabbed his hand, "oh, I'm sure we'll find somewhere."

"Looks like docs gotta little bit of action over there," Sawyer said with amusement, nodding his head in Jack and Ana direction one hot afternoon.

"Just eat your fruit Sawyer," Kate said, ignoring Jack and Ana who were laughing a little way off.

Sawyer grinned, "aw, you're no fun Freckles." He Hurriedly finished his food.

"Well I'm gonna go for a walk, you comin' sweet cheeks?" Kate shook her head.

Sawyer gave her a quick kiss and set off, Kate watched him for a little bit till he was out of sight, then she began to watch Jack out of the corner of her eye.

She shouldn't be feeling like this, sad and almost-jealous, but she did. How could he just treat her like dirt and move on? It wasn't like she didn't want things to work with him, but he'd always treated her like a child, he was always so protective. Why couldn't he just see her as an equal?

_"But your not an equal,"_ a voice in her head whispered, _"your not good enough for him." _

He didn't treat Ana the same way he had treated her and it frustrated Kate. She wasn't so angry about Jack being with Ana, after all she had Sawyer, she was just angry with the way he treated her now-why couldn't he just look at her-just talk to her!

Ever since she told him, ever since she'd first seen that look on his face, like his didn't know her anymore-didn't _want_ to know her, things had been horribly different. He didn't look at her, wouldn't talk to her-why couldn't they at least be civil?

But none of it mattered now, besides, it was never going to work between them, she told herself. If they hadn't been on this island Jack would have just passed her by on the street anyway, they would never even have spoken. She would have ended up with someone like Sawyer anyway, just like she'd always been told.

She'd end up with the man who had tried but failed, who had wanted to be good but had become bad. She and Jack would never have worked, never.

"Hello Kate."

Kate brushed her thoughts aside and looked up to see Sun settling down beside her. Sun was a tiny bit bigger than Kate, even though they were both due around the same time, and with only 3 months left, they were both finding it hard to get around.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Where's Jin?"

"He's fishing," Sun said with a small smile, "and Sawyer?"

"Gone for a walk."

For a long time they sat and discussed names, Sun and Jin had come up with a whole list, and Kate realised that she and Sawyer really had no idea what to name the baby when it came. Where they even going to be good parents? She couldn't imagine herself as a mum, let alone Sawyer caring for a baby.

After about half an hour later Sawyer came back.

"Hey Freckles, hey Sunshine." He said, nodding his head at them both. "Here," he handed Kate a large piece of Mango.

Kate grinned and ate it hungrily, giving half to Sun. As soon as Sun left Kate asked Sawyer straight out.

"Have you thought of a name?"

"What freckles?" He asked, taken back by the sudden question.

She sighed, "A name sawyer…for the baby?"

Sawyer looked stumped. "He ain't due for another three months Freckles!"

Kate laughed, "Well, have you?"

He shrugged. "Hell, I ain't got no idea! What about you Freckles? You got something?"

Kate shrugged. Sawyer pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently he whispered into her ear. "Well we got plenty of time Freckles, so don't worry about it."

Kate twisted round to face him. "But I am worried," she whispered, "Sawyer, I don't even know how to be a mum."

Sawyer almost seemed lost for words, but he quickly changed back to him normal self.

"Freckles, we'll do fine. Raisin' a kid, here, in the bloody jungle-hell, should be a piece of Cake." He gave her a stupid smile.

Kate sighed, Sawyer always joked, but at least she knew he was there. At least there was someone here, like her, who she could relate to, and talk to-someone who accepted her.

As she cuddled up to Sawyer, she didn't even notice Jack watching from afar.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Go and help

Chapter six

"What are you smiling at Sawyer?" Jack asked agitated, as soon as Ana Lucia had left the hatch.

Sawyer grinned, "just you and hot lips there, I never woulda' suspected it."

Jack shook his head, annoyed."Aren't you supposed to be pressing the button?"

Sawyer laughed. "Whole hour to go before I need to do that Doc."

Jack sighed, "what are you doing down here Sawyer? You just suddenly decided to do your shift?" he looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't be so thankful, doc." Sawyer said sarcastically. "Freckles is sleeping and turns out there nothin' else to do on this jungle of mystery, so I thought I'd do you a favour, unless you want me to leave?" he got up as if ready to go.

Jack shook his head, "whatever Sawyer. But there's nothing in here for you to-,"

"Whoa!" Sawyer interrupted, "who said I was takin' anything doc? I got everything I need."

Jack glared at him, as if he didn't fully trust him, but decided to give up arguing. "I'll be back for my shift in a while," he said curtly, before leaving.

Jack walked through the jungle fast, trying hard not to get angry over Sawyer who was being the usual ass. He was so angry that he almost crashed into someone.

"Sorry!" he mumbled, helping them up, then he realised who it was, Kate.

Kate went bright red. "Jack," she mumbled, "I was…I was looking for Sawyer, have you seen him?"

"Hatch."

It was amazing how Jack seemed capable of only one word.

Kate nodded, hurt by his unfriendly, stiffmanner. And if to make things worse, Ana Lucia suddenly appeared.

"Hey, I didn't mean to interrupt anything…?" she said, looking confused.

Jack shook his head, "oh no, you didn't." and without another word they left Kate on her own.

Kate played with the aeroplane in her hands, making it soar through the air, until a soft voice cut through her thoughts.

"Hey Freckles," Kate quickly shoved the aeroplane out of the way, Sawyer saw it but chose to ignored it.

Kate frowned, "what?"

"I mean what's wrong Freckles? You been moping all day. What is it some pregnant chick thing?"

Kate burst into laughter, trust Sawyer to put a smile on her face. "I was just thinking," she whispered quietly, "we still don't have a name."

"Heck Freckles, we don't even know what it is!" Sawyer protested.

Kate pulled his hands around so that they touched her pregnant belly, feeling the baby's kicks. "I know," she said quietly, "but it's gonna be here soon." It was true, she had less than a month to go.

Sawyer gently kissed her on the cheek. "Well, I dunno, what you got in mind?" Kate shrugged.

"I was thinking, maybe if it was a boy…Tom?" she turned around to see his reaction.

"Tom?sounds fine to me Freckles? Got any girl names?"

Kate shook her head.

Suddenly Jin came running. "Sawyer!" he shouted, "Sawyer, ah…ah.. Michael." He seemed to be finding it hard to remember the English he'd been taught, he was in such a panic.

"What Chewie?" Sawyer cried getting to his feet.

"Michael…um…Michael…the others!" Jin finely burst. "Ee find Michael, er..but he won't…Walt!" he was making frantic hand gestures, but Sawyer seemed to get it.

"Yer found Michael but he's still wants to keep lookin for Walt?" Jin nodded frantically.

"Son of a bitch!" Sawyer swore under his breath, "ain't daddy learned a lesson! Where is he Jin?" Jin pointed behind him-the jungle. Already some men had gathered around Sayid.

"Come help!" Jin grabbed Sawyer's arm, motioning for him to join him. Sawyer pulled back angrily.

"Jin I can't!" he yelled pushing him away. Jin glared at him, yelling furiously in Korean. "Jin I can't!" Sawyer repeated. "look, see freckles here? I can't just go running off into the jungle without her!"

Jin glared at him. "Michael's our friend." He managed to say in broken English.

Kate grabbed hold of Sawyer's arm. "Sawyer, go." She whispered.

Sawyer glared at her. "Freckles are you kiddin'? I can't just leave you and the kid!"

"I'll be fine!" Kate told him. "Sawyer," she forced him to look into her eyes, "I, _we'll _be fine, Michael's your friend, you have to go get him."

For a moment she thought Sawyer would refuse, go back to his usual attitude of only looking out for himself- but instead he pulled her into a tight hug, and kissed her. "Alright Freckles," he said, before bending down and kissing her belly. "Be good for ma," he whispered.

Kate pulled him into another hug.

"Be careful," she told him.

Sawyer pulled her closer to him, "I'll be fine." he whispered, "but, I don't gotta go freckles." Kate shook her head.

"He's your friend, of course you do."

And with one last kiss, he was gone.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter...I think the next few are gonna get exciting, a lot should be happening. :D 


	7. Trouble

Chapter seven

With Sawyer gone Kate decided go for a walk, as no one was around. Sun and Claire had gone off somewhere, and Jack, well, Jack wanted nothing to do with her.

She wasn't that worried about Sawyer, after all, they hadn't seen a sign of the "others" for a long, long time, besides, Michael was Sawyer's friend, and even if Sawyer would never say it, Kate knew he was concerned for him.

"Where do you think she's going?" Ana Lucia asked Jack as they watched Kate walking into the jungle. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter, its none of our business."

Ana smiled, "I know, I was just wondering." She pulled him into a hug and kissed him, causing him to smile too. "But do you think she knows?"

"About what?" asked Jack, stumped.

Ana shook her head. "About us! You haven't exactly told her, and it's not like you'll kiss me or anything when she's around."

Jack frowned, and pulling away from Ana began to kick at the dirt.

"It's…complicated." He said slowly, after all, how could he explain to Ana-who was a cop, what Kate had told him?

Ana smirked, "yeah, I know, you say that every time. What is it she exactly did anyway? Someone said she was on board with a marshal?"

Jack shrugged. "That's none of my business," he lied.

"W_hy are you defending her?"_ a voice in his head said, _"you can't trust her, not after what she told you!"_ but then another part of him screamed back, _"but Kate isn't really like that, she's different now."_

Jack just couldn't imagine Kate murdering people, surely she was different? To him she had always seemed like the victim.

But he really had no idea what to think.

Ana grinned, "Well, alright." She leaned over and kissed him. "I gotta go, it's my turn in the hatch."

Ana had over two hours to think about Jack and Kate while she was taking her shift in the hatch.

She sensed Jack was lying, after all, she'd been trained to spot lies-and she noticed the way he moved when he lied, the way he looked at her, it was easy to spot Jack's lies.

But Kate, she'd never really had the chance to talk to her, all they'd ever had was hurried conversations, each one feeling too awkward to talk to the other.

She often wondered what Kate had "done" exactly, To Ana she seemed alright, well liked, a bit secretive, but still a good person, but then, sometimes you never really knew people.

When she'd first come to this side of the island, Jack had been obsessed with Kate, and Ana, well, she had been a little jealous. She hadn't known where she stood, Jack seemed confused, he didn't know what he wanted, boy, did she know where she stood now.

When Kate had made her choice, cowboy, Jack had refused to talk to her, in fact now he wanted nothing to do with her, or so it seemed. But she still couldn't help but think there was a part of him that longed for her.

"_Don't be stupid, he's with you now, and Kate's going to have Rednecks baby-there's no chance of them ever getting together!"_ But as much as she tried to convince herself, she was still worried.

All her life Ana had been rejected, hated, and she was used to it. She had never felt like she'd really had someone, she'd always been insecure, and so she hid behind the "tough" act, it was the only defence she knew. And yet it was her worse trait, it was the reason people hated her, the reason she made the wrong decisions. It was the reason behind Shannon's death.

She wanted Jack, but she was afraid of losing him.

"Hey Ana."

Ana smiled as Locke came into the hatch, "great timing, I was just about to leave."

Thankful to be out of the hatch, Ana began to walk back towards camp; she was about halfway there when she heard a noise.

Heavy breathing, she swung round. Could it be one of _them_? She listened hard, but the breathing did not stop, if anything it was louder.

As quietly as she could, she followed the sound, and then she saw who was making it.

"Kate?" she asked, stepping out of the trees.

Kate swung around, she looked a mess. Her clothes were dirty and her face was covered in sweat. She was very clearly distressed, hugging her swollen belly.

She was going to have the baby.

* * *

Am I evil or what, ending the chapter there? lol please don't hate me for it-I should update soon anyway. 


	8. I need him

"Kate, you're…you're in labour!" Ana was shocked, she rushed to her side, but Kate refused her help.

"I'm fine, go back to camp, I'll catch up in a minute."

Ana looked at her in amazement. "Kate, you're in labour, you can't try and go back to camp on your own!" Kate shook her head, still sobbing.

"Just calm down," Ana helped her into a sitting position.

Kate was beginning to panic, after all, who knew how long she'd been out there?

"Calm, down," repeated Ana, not really knowing what else to say or do. She softened her tone, so it sounded like more of a request rather than an order. "Kate, please, you can't go walking in the jungle now."

"Sawyer," Kate said, "Sawyer, I need Sawyer!" the little calm Ana had managed to give was now shattered, "Sawyer I want Sawyer…I need…him."

Ana crouched down in front Kate, making sure she looked her in the eye. "I'm going to get Sawyer." She said, making sure her voice was calm. "But you have to stay here, stay here and wait for Jack."

Kate suddenly forced herself to stand.

"I don't need Jack," she said, panting heavily.

"Kate, you can't deliver this baby on your own!" Ana cried in horror, but Kate shook her head.

"I don't need Jack, I can do it on my own. I just need Sawyer." She swayed on the spot, Ana caught her, and much to her relief, she sat back down.

Kate began to sob again, and Ana could tell the baby was coming fast.Now she was panicking, she couldn't just leave Kate here on her own. Then she heard a voice.

"Hey! Hey are you ok?" Charlie came bursting through the trees, followed by Mr. Eko, both stared, shocked.

Ana didn't waste a minute.

"Charlie, stay here with Kate, make sure she's safe and keep her calm." She turned to Mr. Eko.

"Eko, go find Sawyer, bring him here." When Eko didn't move she got angry."NOW!"

Eko quickly vanished without a word, running off into the jungle.

Charlie rushed to Kate's side, "what are you doing?" he called after Ana as she headed back to camp as fast as she could.

"I'm going to get Jack."

"I win again Hurley." Jack said, throwing his cards down.

"Dude, I suck!"

Jack laughed, "you'll get the hang of it."

He got up, and pulled his backpack over his shoulder.

"Hey, dude where are you going?" Hurley asked, disappointed that he was leaving so soon.

Jack sighed. "I promised Claire I'd check on Aaron, see if his colds almost gone."

Suddenly he heard his name being shouted.

"JACK!"

He turned to see Ana running towards him, "Jack, " she said breathlessly, skidding to a halt in front of him. "it's…it's Kate, she's-she's in labour."

"Michael!" The shout echoed throughout the jungle without reply. "MICHAEL!"

"Sawyer!" Sayid hissed at him, "be quiet, _they _could be out there."

"Well excuse me Muhammad, but how else we gonna find him?" Sawyer spat angrily.

Sayid shook his head. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe he doesn't' want to be found, and that's why we're looking for him?"

Sawyer glared at Sayid, who now had a small smile on his face. "Look, I shouldn't even be here, I should be with Freckle's, but hell, here I am, and if I'm gonna find daddy out there, I'll do it _my_ way."

He turned around and shouted as loud as he possibly could. "MICHAEL!"

Sayid shook his head, "we are never going to find him." He muttered quietly, as Sawyer stomped through the jungle.

Behind him Jin was also shouting out Michael's name. "Well it seems like Chewie here has got the idea."Sawyer shout at Sayidsaid with a smirk.

Pushing his way through the thick trees and shrubs, Sawyer suddenly tripped.

"Ah, son of a!"Swearing angrily,Sawyer pulled himself to his feet, brushing the dirt off his knees.

Then he saw him.

"Walt?"

He could hardly believe his eyes, there staring at him, only partially hidden by a bush was Walt.

Walt stared at Sawyer with vacant eyes, as if he couldn't see him. The boy was drenched in water, and he stood still and silent.

"Walt?" Sawyer said a bit louder, taking a step forward.

Walt opened his mouth and began to whisper.

"Sti gnimoc sti tsomla ereh."

Sawyer was aware of Sayid and Jin suddenly behind him.

"Do you see that?" He asked quietly, Sayid nodded.

"Walt," he said quietly, suddenly taking two steps forward "Walt!"

Walt turned and walked away, and Sayid followed at a run.

"Muhammad-Sayid, what the hell ya doin'?" Sawyer yelled after him, following in hot purist.

He caught up less than a minute later, Sayid was standing in a clearing, looking around hopelessly.

"I was right behind him!" he said angrily, "he was only walking-and suddenly he's gone, it's like he disappeared."

Sawyer shrugged his shoulders. "I don't even think that was Walt." He said in disbelief. "And what the heck was he saying?"

Sayid didn't answer, he was staring hard in front of him.

"We're leaving,"

"What!" Sawyer asked confused, after all, a minute agoSayid had been lecturing him about how to look for Michael, and now he wanted to leave?

"Yes, we're leaving." Sayid said, walking past him.

"What the hell for?" Sawyer asked, beside him Jin was yelling in Korean, sensing something was up.

"The day Shannon died, we saw Walt," Sayid said, stopping and turning to face Sawyer. "He appeared just like that, and the next minute, Shannon was dead. He is bad luck, and I am not taking any chances." He began walking again, leaving Sawyer and Jin standing alone.

"Michael! Michael!" Jin tugged at Sawyer's arm.

"What am I supposed to do Chewie?" Sawyer said, frustrated. "We ain't gonna find him till he gets his kid, and that ain't ever gonna happen."

Jin glared at him, shouting abuse in Koran.

"Look, you're lucky I came out here in the first place, but I ain't staying." Sawyer yelled, losing his patience, and he began to follow Sayid.

* * *

Ok, since I left you on a cliff-hanger last time I'm giving all my readers the chance to _name Kate and Sawyer's baby_. There are two polls, one if its a boy, and the other if its a girl. (I haven't decided yet) The links don't work here, so I am going to email them to those who reviewed. Also, you can get them off my fan fic profile. I am going to make the choice based on the polls on the **_26th of April_**, so make sure you vote before then. The chapter will be posted late that night (_Australian time_) or the next morning.

Also, reverse someone's speech from this chapter, and you might find out they know something someone else might not.


	9. A baby is born

Chapter Nine

Kate closed her eyes and tried hard to calm down, but she couldn't. All she wanted was Sawyer, Sawyer who liked her. Sawyer whotrusted and took care of her.

She didn't want to be here, in the middle of the jungle giving birth, and she didn't-she _couldn't_ have Jack helping her when it happened.

She had known that Jack would have to help her when she gave birth, that it was stupid and dangerous if he didn't help, but she had ignored such logic. She'd be ok, she'd convinced herself, after all, she'd delivered Claire's baby, she'd cope, somehow. She knew it was stupid, but even in her thoughts she ran from her problems.

Now she couldn't run, she couldn't even walk! Kate had never been so scared, what if something went wrong? What if Sawyer didn't get there in time?

And how was Jack going to react?

Next to her Charlie seemed just as nervous. He'd helped her to get into a more comfortable position, so that she was leaning against a large tree, but it was clear that he had no idea what to do.

"Don't worry Kate," he said quietly, trying to reassure her as well as himself. "Jack will be here in a minute, I'm sure."

"I don't need Jack!" Kate said angrily, but as if on cue, he appeared.

Kate looked away, she felt horribly awkward and embarrassed. Behind Jack stood Ana Lucia, who seemed to be feeling the same way as Jack, she was clutching a bunch of towel's and other things.

"Charlie, how much time between contractions?" Jack asked, instantly going into doctor mood.

"I dunno," Charlie stuttered, "five, maybe three minutes?" Jack nodded, and Kate could tell from the look on his face that he was concerned.

"Kate, Kate I need you to start pushing now." Jack said. Kate shook her head.

No.

* * *

Sawyer followed closely behind Sayid as they made their way home, Jin was a fair way behind them, clearly upset that they had given up the search.

They must have been about halfway home when a man came crashing through the trees towards them. At first glance Sawyer thought it was Michael, then he recognized it as one of the tallies, Mr. Eko.

He ran straight towards them, panting hard as if he'd run all the way. "What is it?" Asked Sayid.

Mr. Eko put a hand up to indicate that he was trying to catch his breath, before he said quickly. "Sawyer it is Kate. She has gone into labour."

"What!" Sawyer yelled, "when? And where the hell is she? Is she ok?" He'd never felt so frightened all his life.

"I think she is going to be ok." Mr. Eko said, "but she is asking for you."

"Where the hell is she?" Sawyer yelled. "Tell me where she is!"

Mr. Eko pointed behind him. "A little off the path to the hatch." Sawyer went to run to her, But Mr. Eko grabbed hold of him, pulling him back.

"Get the hell off me boy!" Sawyer yelled furiously, pushing him away.

"You will not find it on your own." Mr. Eko yelled at him, before calmly, "I will take you."

Mr. Eko began to run again, though it was clear he was tired, Sawyer followed him, his heart racing-Freckle's was gonna have his kid!

* * *

Jack was desperate. "Kate I need you to push!" he pleaded, but she just shook her head, sobbing with the fear pain she managed to whisper. "Not without Sawyer."

Jack could feel the panic rising in him. He delivered plenty of Babies before, and all had been healthy, but he was worried now for Kate and the baby.

He realised how confused and frightened Kate must be, and it hurt him to see her like that. He wished he could make it better, he wished he could make it go away, but he couldn't do either of those things.

And deep inside he wished he and Kate and never fought, that's something had happened between them. He'd always found it hard to let go, and he'd gone completely the wrong way about it. He wasn't Kate's choice, but inside he loved her, and he cared for her, if only he could tell her that.

"Kate," he said quietly, forcing himself to look into her frightened eyes. He was aware of his voice trembling as he spoke, of Ana and Charlie watching from a little way off, but he didn't care.

"Kate, I know you want Sawyer, and I promise he's gonna be here soon-okay I _promise_, but you can't stop this baby coming, ok? It's coming now, and I need you to push, I need you to push for the baby Kate."

"I can't," Kate sobbed, she seemed so defenceless, and it was awful. "I can't." she sobbed again.

Jack shook his head. "No you can Kate; I know you and you can. You have to. Sawyer's going to be here soon, but you can't stop this baby coming." He paused, but Kate said nothing. "Please Kate," he whispered, "Please, I know you, I know you Kate and your strong-you can do this! And your not alone," he pointed out, "we're all here for you….I'm here for you."

Kate continued to sob, and Jack thought she was going to continue to refuse, but then she gave the tiniest nod of her head.

"Okay," Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright Kate, I need you to push when I say, ok?" she nodded. "Alright Kate, push!"

Kate screamed as she pushed, struggling to cope with the pain.

"Alright" said Jack, giving her a moment to rest. "Try again, ok Push!"

Kate pushed harder, screaming and sobbing with the effort. Jack could just see the baby now, but realised with a feeling of dread that it was in breech position.

He felt himself beginning to panic, Kate was exhausted already and a breech birth where the baby came outfeetfirst was much harder than a normal birth, and without medication or medical instruments it was going to be particularly hard for a first time mum like Kate.

Trying to calm himself, Jack counted to five, he'd handled breech births before, he'd get Kate through this, he just had to keep her calm.

"Kate," he said, forcing his voice to be a steady calm. "Listen to me carefully. The baby is in breech position, So your going to have to push extra hard, ok?"

"What?" Kate asked, "What's wrong? Is my baby ok?" she was beginning to Panic.

"Your baby's fine Kate, it's just coming out the wrong way, that happens sometimes." Jack said quickly. "But its going to be harder to push out, so you need to listen ok?" Kate managed to nod, but it was clear that she was terrified.

"I need you to push when I say, and only when I say." Jack continued. "Are you ready?"

Kate took a moment, before she nodded trying hard to compose herself she managed to give a determined. "Yes."

"Ok Kate, push! Push!" Kate screamed as she struggled to push the baby out. Exhausted she flopped back on the tree trunk she'd be leaning against, breathing hard.

"Ok, ok that's good Kate." Jack said enthusiastically, "It's almost out! Just one more push Kate, one more!"

Kate was now more determined than ever, pushing as hard as she could, she screamed with pain as the baby finely came out, before collapsing onto the tree trunk, eyes closed as she panted heavily.

Jack instantly went to work, clearing the baby's nose and mouth, he waited for the baby to start crying.

Nothing.

_"Oh God!"_ a voice screamed inside of him. Kate was leaning forward now, trying to look at her child.

_"Oh God-It's dead!"_ The word echoed through Jack's head and nothing could stop his panic, not even counting to five. Kate sensed something was wrong.

"Is it ok?" she asked with a trembling voice. "Jack, Jack why isn't it crying? Jack!"

Jack was trying to revive the baby frantically, "c'mon! c'mon!" he whispered.

"Jack!" Kate was shouting now, her voice hoarse with exhaustion. "Jack! Jack why isn't it crying? Jack!" she began to sob as the horrible truth set in.

"C'mon!" Jack shouted, tears now rolling down his face, and then suddenly, as if by magicthe baby burst into life, squirming in his arms and crying loudly.

Kate who'd be sobbing into her hands suddenly looked over in amazement. Jack was crying freely now, but with joy.

"It's a beautiful baby girl," he said, gently handing Kate her daughter.

Kate looked at her daughter in amazement, and burst intomuch loudertears, hugging her close. The baby continued to cry loudly, but after a few minutes its crying died down as Kate rocked it slowly in her arms.

Jack was aware of Charlie and Ana coming towards them curiously. "It's a girl," he said happily as the two of them stared at Kate.

Charlie didn't say anything, he just stared with a smile on his face, beside him Ana said quietly. "She's beautiful, Kate."

Kate smiled at them, bursting into laughter as she looked back at her daughter. "She's so beautiful," she whispered in amazement, taking in ever detail of her beautiful Baby girl. She had a small patch of dark brown hair, that looked as if it might grow out into curls and waves like Kate's, but her eyes were blue like Sawyer's.

Pulling her eyes away from her daughter Kate turned to look at Jack. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Jack smiled at her. "You're welcome, she's, she's beautiful Kate."

* * *

Sawyer ran without stopping, even when he was gasping for breath and his legs screamed stop! He'd never been so worried in all his life, he just had to get to Freckle's! Hell, he knew he shouldn't have left her.

"Stop!" Sawyer skidded to a halt, to see Mr. Eko behind him, panting heavily and covered in sweat. "Rest a minute."He commanded

"What!" Sawyer cried in amazement. "I can't rest! I gotta get to Freckles!"

"We both need the rest." Mr. Eko said in his booming voice. "I am only asking for one minute. You need to rest too."

Sawyer glared at him, but was secretly glad to catch his breath.

After about 45 seconds Sawyer spoke up. "Ok, lets go, we wasted enough time." For a second her thought Mr. Eko was going to refuse and ask for the whole minute rest, but he just nodded, sensing Sawyer's urgency, and began to lead the way.

After about three minutes of frantic running Sawyer burst into the clearing-but there was no one there.

"Where the hell are they?" he turned around to face a confused Mr. Eko, "you said they were here? Where the hell is freckles?"

"They must have gone to the hatch." Mr. Eko said quietly.

Without waiting Sawyer forced himself to run towards the hatch. But the time he got there all he could do was gasp for breath.

"Where…is…she?" he managed to ask Locke.

"In there." He pointed to the other room

Sawyer forced himself walk though he felt like throwing himself into a bed and going to sleep. He was almost afraid of what he'd see, was Freckles ok? Had she had the kid yet? Was the kid even ok?

In front of him Kate was lying on the lower bunk, she seemed to be almost sitting, popped up by two Pillows.

She looked exhausted, her hair was everywhere, and her face was sweating. She was holding something in her arms that Sawyer couldn't see, and there was a huge smile on her face.

"Freckle's?" Sawyer asked quietly.

Kate's head snapped in his direction, and her smile turned into a large grin. "We have a daughter Sawyer." She said quietly.

Sawyer walked over to her, hugging her tightly. "Hell, I knew I Shouldn't of gone!" he said, making Kate laugh. He turned to look at his daughter for the first time.

"Hell, Freckles," he muttered, lost for words, "she's….she's beautiful." Kate smiled at him.

"Here, hold her."

Sawyer looked at Kate in amazement, before holding his daughter in his arms. He was so afraid he might hurt her, drop her, and he held her so carefully. "Gez Freckles," he whispered quietly. "I reckon we done alright."

Kate laughed, "yeah, But we still don't have a name for her."

Sawyer looked at his beautiful daughter, sleeping peacefully in his arms. He was so overwhelmed by everything that had just happened. He was now suddenly a father, something he'd been secretly terrified of, and yet also eagerly awaiting. "I can't think of any freckles, hell, I was sure it was gonna be a boy."

Kate laughed, "Well I've been thinking," She said quietly, "what do you think of Lilly?"

"Lilly?" Sawyer asked, "Lilly," he repeated. "Heck, Freckle's, I actually like it!" Kate laughed again as Sawyer broke into a huge grin. "Lilly, Lilly suits this little lady better than anything else."

He carefully handed her back into Kate's arms. Everything was going to change now.

But somehow, he didn't mind.

* * *

OMG Longest chapter ever! Lol, I hope you enjoyed it. It was really, really hard to write, and I'm not sure if I got it right. I haven't really had any birthing experience, what, with being 16 (or 17 as of the 27th :D) and all. The polls are now closed and Name decided, hope you liked it :D 

So yeah final results were

_Lilly at 46 _

_Emily at 26_

_Paige at 6_

_And Rachel and Charlotte both on 0_

And the results for boys were:

_Tom at 45_

_Noah at 36_

_Ryan at 18_

_And Brad and Cody on 0_

A big thanks to those who voted.


	10. New happenings

Chapter Ten

"Your idea of a perfect date would be-(a) a romantic dinner (b) going to the movies or (c) staying at home and relaxing?" Sawyer sighed, "well, what do you think kiddo?"

"A, defiantly." Sawyer turned to see Jack standing behind him with a grin on his face, "bed time reading Sawyer?" he asked.

Sawyer frowned, "only thing I got to read, besides, seems to be working." He pointed to Lilly in her makeshift cradle beside him, who was almost asleep.

Sawyer put the magazine down and got to his feet. "Why you here anyway Doc? Something wrong with Freckle's?" Jack shook his head.

"Kate's fine, just exhausted, she needs to rest for another day."

Sawyer frowned. "Well you're the Doc, guess It means I'll be up there this afternoon though," Sawyer flashed him an annoying grin, "same time as your shift right doc?"

Jack ignored Sawyer who was clearly trying to annoy him.

"How's she going?" he asked, nodding at Lilly in the cradle.

"Who, Kiddo? Great, so long as she ain't crying that is," Jack laughed.

"They cry Sawyer, that's what babies _do_."

Sawyer shook his head. "Hell Doc, not as much as her. As a matter of a fact, I was gonna ask you to check her out, ya don't think you could now, do ya?" Sawyer tried to play it cool, but Jack could hear the faintest note of concern in his voice.

Jack nodded, trying hard not to smile. "Sure."

He carefully picked Lilly up, checking her as an anxious Sawyer watched over his shoulder.

"You don't think she's got something, now do ya Doc?" He asked.

Jack lay her back down in the cradle. "No, I don't, she absolutely fine Sawyer." He smiled at Lilly as she stared at him wide eyed from the cot.

"Well I have to go. Se you at the hatch Sawyer." He began to walk away but Sawyer called him back.

"Wait! Wait a sec Doc," Jack turned around and walked back towards Sawyer.

"Look Sawyer, I told you she's fine!"

"It ain't that Doc," Sawyer said, it looked round to see if anyone was listening, and then lowered his voice.

"I just, I just wanted to say thanks for lookin' after Freckles and the kid and all." He quickly looked away.

Jack smiled; a thank you from Sawyer was something he hadn't expected. "Your welcome, Sawyer," he said with a grin, enjoying the moment.

* * *

"She's hungry," Sawyer said as he handed Lilly to Kate for feeding. Kate smiled; she looked better after having had a long rest.

"I bet," she said, cradling Lilly in her arms.

"Claire came over today," Sawyer said as Kate fed Lilly, "seemed to think it was funny that I was baby sitting on me own,"

Kate laughed, "What did she say?"

"Nothing, but I got the hint. Helped me out anyways, turns out baby's like bein' wrapped up tight when they go to sleep."

Kate smiled, "Well, I'm glad you learnt something." She paused before busting into giggles "Sawyer stop staring!"

"I wasn't staring at you." Sawyer said with a sly grin, "actually I was staring at kiddo."

"Really?" asked Kate with a funny look on her face.

Sawyer nodded. "Would I lie to you sweet cheeks?" Kate snorted but Sawyer ignored it.

"Anyways, they all got a look at her, Sun as well," he whistled, "looks like that woman's gonna burst! I can't believe kiddo came first."

Kate laughed. "I think she's going to have it soon," she'd finished feeding Lilly and was now rocking her to sleep, "Hey, can you stay in the hatch, just for tonight?"

"Hell Freckle's, where else would I be staying?" Sawyer said with a grin.

* * *

Ana Lucia jerked as Lilly's loud crying broke the silence. Jack gave her a weary smile. "There leaving the hatch tomorrow." He mumbled.

Ana smiled at him, "I wasn't complaining." She said as she typed in the numbers and pressed "execute."

Jack watched as the numbers flipped back to 0.

"So, you and Kate, you're…friends now?" Ana asked. Jack shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really feel like talking about it.

"What changed?" Ana asked.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know, it just…things just changed, why are you so interested?" he added.

Ana lowered her voice. "You aren't over her, are you? I can tell." The way she said it hurt Jack, the way she looked when she said it hurt him, and the fact that it half true hurt him.

He nodded slowly. "I, I liked her Ana, I'm not going to deny that, but she chose Sawyer and I," he paused. "I chose you."

"But you still like her," Ana repeated, "how can you like have chosen me if you like her?" Jack could see that Ana was slowly becoming upset.

"Because, I did chose you Ana," Jack said desperately, "me and Kate, we can only ever be friends, I've realized that, and I'm ok with it." He moved closer towards her.

"Look, sometimes I find it hard to let go, but I have let go now. I chose you Ana, you have to understand that."

For a moment Ana said nothing, then she gave a small but serious smile, "I understand Jack, but I'm a cop you know, I can tell when you're lying and what she did, you know don't you? That's part of the reason, isn't it? She told you, didn't she?"

Jack lowered his voice so he was almost whispering. "Yeah, she did, and maybe that is part of the reason, I'm not even sure anymore. But what I do know is.. I love you."

The words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them. Ana looked shocked, and Jack cursed himself for being so stupid-had he scared her off already?

But then Ana suddenly smiled, she leaned forward, and they began to kiss.

"Hey doc I need-_whoa_ sorry, didn't mean to _interrupt _anything there."

Sawyer stood in the doorway, a stupid grin on his face. "How's it going Hop lips?" he asked with a smirk.

"What do you want Sawyer?" Ana asked, annoyed that he'd ruined the moment.

Sawyer stood there grinning stupidly. "Hell, don't worry about it; I can see you and the doc are busy." He winked at Jack "I'll leave you two alone then."

He quickly diapered, and Jack distinctly heard "Hey Freckles, you'll never guess what the Doc and Hot lips are up to!"

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "He has the maturity of a ten year old!" He said, a little angry, but Ana just laughed.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," she said, before kissing Jack Again.

* * *

The days passed and Kate found herself adjusting to life with a baby. Sawyer was adjusting too, a little slower than Kate, but much better than ever one had expected. Most people found it funny to see Sawyer fussing over Lilly, reading to her or singing her a song.

"She's so beautiful Kate." Claire said as the two sat side by side on the beach one morning with their children. "Do you think her and Aaron will get on?"

Kate nodded, "yeah, actually I do."

Claire smiled, "so, does she have a middle name?"

"Actually yes." Kate said, "It'sBelle, after an old friend."

Claire smiled, "That's pretty, I never really thought of middle names for Aaron." She shrugged, "I guess it's too late now, not that it really matters."

For a while they watched the waves crashing against the shore, before Claire began to talk again.

"I'm glad that you had Lilly, at least I'm not the _only _mum now, you have no idea what that was like." She smiled at Kate, "we can help each other out you know, with like, Baby stuff, I've already given Sawyer a tip."

Kate laughed when she remembered. "Yeah, he told me."

Claire laughed now as well. "So how _is_ Sawyer going, as you know, a Dad?"

Kate grinned now as well."He's doing his best, actually I'm surprised how well has done."

Claire shook her head. "I can't imagine Sawyer changing nappies."

Kate gave a rather evil grin. "Oh trust me, he does."

Claire laughed, "well, where is he now?"

"Sleeping, he was up all night with her, he insisted, so I'm giving him a break."

Claire was just about to say something when Charlie came running over to them.

"Hey guy, guys did you hear the news?"

"Charlie not so loud!" Claire scolded, "Lilly's asleep and Aaron _was_."

"Oh, Sorry," Charlie said, quickly lowering his voice. "But it's Sun, she had her Baby, well Babies actually," he finished in a matter of a fact tone. "There twins!"

* * *

I know, I know, I'm evil, ending it here But I'm really, really stuck on Korean names, so I'm going have to research some. If you have any suggestions feel free to either PM or email me as I'd appreciate any help I could get :D 


	11. I'm Sorry

Sorry it took so long to update, I'm back at school now so I got heaps of homework-but I haven't forgotten you.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Can we see her?" Asked Kate, getting to her feet carefully so she wouldn't wake Lilly.

"When'd she have them?" Asked Claire, also getting to her feet.

"I dunno, last night I think, in the hatch, I only just found then from Eko."

"Are we allowed to see her?" Kate repeated, eager to visit her friend. Charlie shrugged.

"I don't know, but I _do _know Libby and Hurely are going to the hatch to try anyway, c'mon."

The walk took longer than usual with the two mums, and Hurely and Libby we're leaving by the time they reached the hatch.

"Are we allowed to go in?" Asked Claire, rocking Aaron in her arms as he started to play up.

"Sure dudes, I think everyone's almost seen them anyway."

It was strangely quiet in the hatch. Kate, Claire and Charlie walked in the room slowly. Sun was sitting on the bed holding one baby, while Jin sat beside her with the other.

Sun looked up and gave them a weary smile when they entered.

"Sun, there, there beautiful," Kate said as she too a peek at them. Sun smiled.

"Thank you,"

"I can't believe you had twins!" Claire exclaimed. Sun laughed softly.

"Neither can I!"

"Have you named them yet?" Charlie asked.

Sun smiled over at Jin who was rocking one of the twins, a baby boy in his arms. Sun held the other, a beautiful girl in her own.

"The boy is called Bae, after Jin's father, it means 'inspiration'" Jin smiled at them, before saying in broken English.

"We named her Cho, it means 'beautiful'"

Kate smiled. "They are both beautiful," she said, "When did you have them?"

"Late last night," Sun explained, suddenly they heard a noise behind them.

"How's it going?" Jack walked over to Sun and smiled at him. "I never would have guessed for a second you'd have twins."

He suddenly turned to Kate. "Sawyer's looking for you, I told him I'd tell you to go back." Kate nodded, and smiling at the rest of the group quickly left.

She had just started on the path back towards the beach when she heard a noise.

"Hey Kate, wait a minute." Jack came jogging up to her, Kate waited for him to say something, but he said nothing.

"What is it Jack." She said softly, not sure where they stood anymore.

Jack seemed just as nervous as her. "I just wanted to say hello to Lilly." He smiled down at her, "how's she going?"

"Great," Kate said enthusiastically, she paused, "Do you . . . do you want to hold her?"

Jack looked surprised, but he carefully took her into his arms, rocking her softly, his face shining with a smile.

"She's beautiful Kate," he said handing her back, "she's just like you."

Kate blushed, "I never got to thank you." She said as they walked back towards camp slowly, "for helping me with…with the birth, if it wasn't for you…Lilly wouldn't be here."

Jack shrugged, unsure of what to say. "You know Kate; I should really be thanking you." He looked her straight in the eye. "After what I did to you-,"

"Jack you don't have to-,"

"No!" he cut her off. "Kate I, I was wrong." He shrugged, coming to a halt. "I didn't know how to handle it, and, I'm sorry. I need you to know that." He put on arm on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kate."

Kate forced herself to look into his eyes too.

"I know," she whispered quietly, "I'm sorry too Jack."

* * *

"What you moping about?"

"What?"

Kate tore her face away from the crashing waves and saw Sawyer standing beside her with a sleeping Lilly in his arms.

"You've been moping all day Freckle's," he said, settling down in the sand next to her.

Kate didn't reply, she just stared out at the never-ending sea before her.

Sawyer didn't seem to know what to say, the only thing breaking the silence was Lilly, who had just woken up.

"D'you think they'll ever find us Sawyer?" she asked quietly, still staring at the sea.

Sawyer shook his head. "Hell, I dunno Freckle's, what's it been now, a year almost?"

Kate sighed, she hated this, the feeling of being trapped. All her life she'd run, but here she couldn't run, even if they found them they'd catch her, and now she had Lilly-she couldn't even bear the thought of that.

Suddenly Lilly began to cry, Sawyer handed her carefully to Kate, "she's hungry Freckles," he told her softly.

Kate smiled at him softly, as Sawyer drew her into a hug. "Ain't no one ever gonna take you away freckles." Sawyer whispered, understaning her concern.

"so don't ya worry."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. 


	12. left hanging

Just thought I'd add some drama, you might all hate me for it though...

* * *

Chapter 12

"Shhh" Kate rocked Lilly on her shoulder, trying to calm the crying baby down. It was late afternoon and Kate was on one of her daily walks in the jungle. She liked to go for walks with just her and Lilly, it gave her time to think-precious alone time she rarely ever got. Usually Lilly was quiet and content on these walks, but not today, instead she cried, her big blue eyes staring up at Kate.

"Your tired, I know baby." Kate whispered, kissing her on the forehead. "You were up all night, weren't you? Trust me, daddy knows, he's sleeping right now."

Lilly continued to wail, and concerned Kate placed a hand on her forehead. It was hot! She was burning up.

"Sshhh baby girl, it's all right," Kate whispered, trying to soothe her, but inside she was panicking. What if Lilly was really sick? What if they couldn't make her better? Awful thoughts ran through her head, and she was suddenly aware of her heart thumping loudly inside of her chest.

Picking up her back pack carefully Kate began to power walk to camp. She was a fair bit away from the hatch, and even further from camp. Lilly was still crying in her arms, and Kate felt a lump beginning to form in her throat.

What if Jack couldn't fix her, what is she was "infected" like Danielle had warned her the day she and Claire had gone looking for the medicine, only to find the other hatch?

* * *

"Hey you seen Freckles?" A very tired Sawyer asked Charlie who was sitting with Claire. Charlie shook his head, just as someone spoke behind Sawyer. 

"On the path to the caves,"

It was Jack, he walked towards the Sawyer.

"I saw her go that way, 20 minutes ago maybe, why?"

Sawyer frowned. "Not that's it any of your business Doc, but she went for a walk with Lilly and said she wouldn't take long."

Jack shrugged. "Kate can take care of herself Sawyer."

Sawyer glared at Jack, clearly in one of his bad moods, he was just about to give him a mouthful when something interrupted him.

A horrified scream.

"Kate!"

Sawyer ran towards the shouts, with Jack at his heels. Booth were crashing through the jungle, running as fast as there legs could carry them.

"Freckle's!" Sawyer reached the path and found Kate's backpack abandoned.

"KATE!"

He screamed so loudly, that surely she must hear him, but there was no reply.

"They took her." Jack said behind him, in a mixture of shock and amazement, "They took her, they took her _and_ Lilly."

Sawyer was looking around wildly, panicked and not knowing what to do, Jack had never seen him like that before.

"Which way'd they go?" he asked desperately.

"That way!" Locke came into view, hunting knife in one hand, backpack in the other.

"I heard what happened," he said quickly, before pointing to the ground with his knife.

"look, there was a struggle."

"Don't give me your crap Mr. Clean!" Sawyer shouted angrily without warning, his fear turning to sudden rage, "just tell me which way they went!"

Locke shook his head, "I would, if I knew _which_ trail, there are three distinct trails, maybe even four. Four groups of people going diffrent directions-and Kate could be any one of them."

Sawyer looked at him, he felt so utterly helpless. How could there be three or four different trails? And which wasKate and Lilly's?

"Locke, Sawyer and me will take this one," Jack said quickly, trying hard to stop himself from panicking, let alone Sawyer."You get Sayid and the others to follow the other two."

Locke nodded, and Sawyer and Jack began a desperate race.

* * *

"Sawyer slow down!" Sawyer ignored Jack's voice and continued up the pace. 

"Sawyer!"

Jack grabbed hold of Sawyer's arm, pulling him back.

"Get the hell off me!" Sawyer threw a wild punch that hit Jack square in the jar. Jack fell backwards before quickly getting to his feet, ready to fight if need be.

"Calm down!" He shouted angrily.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" Sawyer shouted, "They took my wife and my kid! So don't tell me to calm down! Don't think I'm stupid Doc, I see the way you look at her, that's the whole reason you're here-that and your just trying to be the hero, like always!" he took a step towards Jack, but Jack held his ground.

"Sawyer you're running around without even looking for a trail!" he shouted angrily. "Look, I only just learned how to follow a trail, and I've lost it, ok? and I'm trying to find it again!" he was panting hard, but not so much with failed strength, but with anger.

"And if you got a problem with me and Kate being friends, I don't know why, because that's _all_ we are, Sawyer, we're_ just_ friends." He wiped the blood away from his lip which he'd bitten hard when he'd hit the ground.

An awkward silence passed between them, neither having ever been so open with the issues that surrounded them and Kate, finely Sawyer looked away.

"You found the trail yet?" he suddenly sounded like a broken man.

Jack was just about to open his mouth when they heard a very faint scream in the distance.

The two must have run towards the sound as fast as they could for at least thirty minutes, and Jack felt like his lungs were about to burst, he was about to ask Sawyer to stop, when he came across a horrifying and yet familiar sight.

Kate was hanging from a tree

For a moment Sawyer and Jack both thought she was dead, and then they noticed her hands clinging tightly to the vines holding her up.

_She was still alive_

"Hold her!" Jack shouted.

Sawyer didn't need to be told twice, he rushed to Kate, supporting her whole weight in her arms as Jack struggled up the tree.

Kate was gasping for air, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. How long had she been trying to support herself like this? It could only have been minutes ago! Then, suddenly her arms fell to her sides, and her whole body shuddered.

"Cut her down!" Sawyer shouted, now struggling to hold her. "Jesus Christ she's diein'! Cut her down Jack! Cut her the hell down!"

"I don't have a knife!" Jack shouted in horror as the truth struck him. He pulled at the vine helplessly, but it was much too strong. He found himself feeling sick as he realized how utterly powerless he was to free Kate. _Why hadn't be brought the Goddamn knife?_

"Cut her down!" Sawyer was hysterical, silent tears sliding down his face, through he didn't even know it.

"C'mon Freckle's," he sobbed, "don't do this, don't do it, hold on Freckle's! Hold on!"

He could feel the life draining out of Kate in his arms, she was still gasping for air as he tried to hold her up. Sawyer could feel his own strength draining-how much longer could they both hold on?

Jack was still struggling with the vines franticly in the tree, ripping and tearing with bare hands, when, at last they snapped and Kate came crashing to the ground.

Jack jumped out of the tree and rushed to her side, Sawyer had her in his arms, Kate was barely conscious, still gasping for breath, hands feeling and clawing as if she were looking for something that wasn't there, as if she were blind.

"Breathe Kate," Jack told her loudly, "breathe Kate, breathe. Deep breathes now."

Kate gasped, struggling to pull air into her lungs, Sawyer was holding her as tightly as he dared, completely and utterly concerned for her.

Jack looked around him quickly. They must have come minutes after she was hanged, could _they_ still be around now? Could they be watching them? He turned back to Kate who was breathing a little better.

"Lilly," Kate's voice was hoarse, but the word was just understandable, "Where's Lilly?"

She was looking around now, swollen eyes open and peering into the dark jungle. She seemed confused, as if she had just woken from a bad dream. Struggling a little she turned to face Sawyer, her voice wobbling.

"Where's Lilly?"

Sawyer hugged her close, "shhh, it's ok Freckle's," he said quietly, trying hard to keep himself composed as she stared up at him for answers, and he avoided her eyes. "It's alright, your safe now, it's alright Freckle's," he whispered.

It had now dawned on Kate that Lilly was gone, but she was trying hard not to accept it, repeating her question, hoping that somehow Lilly might just appear. But the awful truth struck her hard and she began to sob into Sawyer's shirt.

"It's alright Freckle's" she heard him whisper over and over again, as he hugged her exhausted body close to him. "It's alright."

But they all knew it wasn't.

* * *

How long they sat there they weren't sure, but it got dark quickly and they were forced to make camp. 

Kate fell into a fitful sleep. He neck was bruised badly, and very swollen. Even now she gasped for her breath as she slept. Through it was a wonder she _could _sleep, if she hadn't been so exhausted, she surely would have woken from the nightmares.

She hadn't said much, mostly she just cried into Sawyer's arms. She hadn't known where they were taking her, she'd been unconscious for most of it, and she didn't remember the rest.

She didn't remember them taking Lilly, just that Lilly had been sick, that she was sick and she needed to be looked at. It was heartbreaking to hear Kate cry for her child, her child who was ill, out there with some stranger doing God knew what to her.

Now Sawyer and Jack sat close by her, watching the flames of their campfire as they flickered and crackled in the dark.

"As soon as we get Kate back to camp," Jack began quietly, "We'll go out and look for Lilly-we'll bring her back Sawyer."

Sawyer nodded slowly, he was very quiet, and Jack didn't blame him.

"What happened to your hands?" he asked suddenly, pointing to Jack's swollen and scratched fingers, he seemed confused, "how'd you hurt yourself doc?" he asked again.

Jack sighed, trying to brush it off. "Oh, it's nothing; I just broke two of them when I was breaking the vine. It's nothing, I'll strap them when we get back; they'll heal in a couple of weeks."

Sawyer didn't say anything, just gave Jack a look which he knew meant thank you.

Jack felt awkward and awful, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do, but he wanted to break the awful silence that was so thick it was almost suffocating.

"We'll get Lilly back," Jack repeated once more. "I promise Sawyer, we'll get Lilly back, _and_ Michael and Walt too."

Sawyer pulled his eyes away from Kate who was sleeping fitfully and nodded.

"We ain't just gonna get her back," he said softly with cool, hard hatred in his voice, "We're gonna get even."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :D


	13. My Fault

Chapter thirteen

They got to camp about midday and headed straight for the hatch, Kate was exhausted and Sawyer carried her in his arms, despite Kate insisting she could walk. But now Kate lay in his arms without protest, eyes closed, not really asleep, but not really awake either.

"What happened?" Charlie asked as soon as he Saw Jack, Sawyer and Kate enter the hatch. Sawyer ignored him, and rushed Kate to the bed. Frustrated Charlie turned to Jack.

"Jack, what happened? Is she ok?" he was starting to panic, his voice rising and wanted to know what was going o that very instant, but Jack was much too preoccupied with though to notice. Instead he nodded quickly, he was shoving what he thought he would need for the trek back into the jungle into his backpack.

"She's going to be ok." He said in an offhand voice.

"Well what happened to her?" Charlie persisted, annoyed at the response, "and where's Lilly?"

Jack stopped what he was doing for a moment and turned to face Charlie.

"Same as what happened to you and Claire." He said quietly.

Charlie looked at him in horror, "what, they hanged her; they hanged her and took Lilly?" Jack nodded, and turned to walk away, But Charlie grabbed hold of him.

"Hey! Wait a minute! What about Lilly? You can't, you can't just leave her out there!"

"We're going to get her now." Charlie jumped at the sudden sound, and he and Jack turned to see Sawyer standing behind them. "you got everything Doc?"

Jack nodded.

"hey wait a minute!" Charlie cried as they booth walked past him, like he didn't exist.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Jack shook his head,

"No Charlie. It's too dangerous."

Charlie glared at him. "I don't care!" he yelled, "If you haven't forgotten, they took Claire and hanged _me_ first! Besides, I've used a gun, Sayid taught me. I'm coming with you Jack." And as if to prove it he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "I'm coming with you." He repeated.

For a while nothing was said, then Sawyer said quietly. "If you wanna come Tatto your sure as hell welcome, but we're leaving. _Now._"

Jack sighed but nodded, "fine, go and get your things, and the others if there back. Tell Hurley where we're going, so he can tell everyone who's staying."

* * *

"Sayid! Locke!" Charlie skidded to a halt in front of them as they arrived back at the beach at the same moment he did. They looked tired, worn out, but most of all concerned and worried. 

"What is it?" asked Sayid quickly, suspecting the worst news.

"Kate, they found her!" Charlie said fast.

"She ok?" Locke asked quickly.

Charlie nodded, "but they didn't get Lilly, they're going out now, they told me to find people to come help."

"Where are they?" Sayid asked, looking around as if they might appear.

"The hatch."

Sayid turned to Locke. "I am going to help." He said quickly, Locke nodded, Charlie had already run off, and it now looked Like Eko and Ana were also coming along.

"Charlie?" Charlie spun around to see Claire standing behind him, Aaron asleep in her arms. "What's happening? Is Kate back?"

She suddenly eyed the backpack in his hands, "where are you going?" she asked, Eyes narrowed.

"To bring back Lilly," Charlie said.

"Don't!"

Claire grabbed hold of Charlie's arm.

"I have to Claire!" Charlie said, "Kate's my friend!" How could Claire not understand that? He'd do the same for her or Aaron if they were taken.

"Then what am I?" Claire cried angrily, already upset. "Charlie," she whispered quietly, "Charlie something bads going to happen, I know it. Please don't go." She looked at him, eyes pleading.

Charlie looked over at Ana and Eko who were watching him, waiting for him to go.

"Please Charlie." He heard her plead again. He felt her hand take hold of his, tugging at him to turn away.

Slowly Charlie let the backpack fall out of his hands, he turned his gaze towards Ana and Eko and shook his head.

_No. I'm staying. _

_

* * *

_

Charlie, Claire, Hurley, Libby, Sun and Jin sat silently in the hatch, listening to the records, but not really paying attention.

The camp seemed so quiet with so many people missing, and they all felt strangely fearful, especially now night had fallen. Where the Jack and the others ok? And what if they were attacked now, with only a few guns in which to defend themselves with? And what about Lilly? Was she even ok? The only person close to knowing how she felt was Claire.

Suddenly Claire got to her feet and leaving Aaron with Charlie, walked into the other room towards Kate.

Kate was lying on the bottom bunk, blankets pushed off her, eyes wide open, puffy and red with crying. The food Hurley had given her was untouched.

Claire had always seen Kate as such a strong person that the sight was horribly unsettling, but then again, she knew what this was like, always waiting, and not knowing…

"Hows your neck?" she asked quietly, settling down besides Kate, but she got no answer.

"He'll bring her back Kate," she said quietly, remember what Sun had once said to her. "He'll bring her back because he said so, trust me Kate."

Kate turned to her and nodded slowly. "I know," she whispered.

Claire pulled her into a hug. "Do you want to come and listen to some records?" she asked quietly, already knowing what the answer would be.

Kate shook her head. "No, I'm, I'm fine. I just need some rest, that's all."

* * *

"Do you think we should….you know…go and talk to her?" Hurley asked silently as they put on yet another album. "She's been in there a while." 

Charlie shrugged. "She told Claire she wanted to be alone, that she needed a rest."

"But that was like. …an hour ago."

For a moment everyone was quiet.

"Maybe you should talk to her." Sun said suddenly, turning to Libby. "You were a psychiatrist?"

"That's a god idea!" Claire suddenly piped up; soon everyone was nodding in agreement. Libby gave a weak smile,

"If you want…."

She got up from her seat and walked into the other room.

Kate was gone.

* * *

Kate walked as fast as her tired legs would let her. They could discover she was gone at any moment, and then they'd all be looking for her-she couldn't let them find her. 

She held the gun tightly in her hand, on safety-but ready none the less. It had been easy to take one, in the rush for the guns the safe had been left open, the two remaining guns free to whoever wanted them.

Kate had never been beaten so low, not in all her life. It seemed everything she cared about had been taken from her. What was happening to Lilly now? Were they taking care of her? Kate cringed as she realised Lilly should be feeding now. She hoped her baby wasn't hungry and cold somewhere, she hoped that they at least were looking after her in that way.

Suddenly she heard something. She tensed, and then the sound reached her ears. Shouting. For her.

She tried to run, but it was impossible, she could hear crashing behind her, and suddenly Charlie burst into clear view.

"Kate!" he spluttered in amazement. "Kate what are you doing out here?" he stepped towards her but Kate backed away.

"Charlie, leave me alone." Charlie shook his head.

"Kate, Kate you can't just go running after them, its, its…its crazy!"

Kate shook her head; she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Please Charlie, I have to do this."

Sun now appeared, "tell her Sun!" Charlie yelled, turning quickly to acknowledge her, "tell her why she can't go!"

"I have to!" Kate repeated, her voice wobbling.

"Kate you exhausted." Sun said quickly, "there is no sense in going out there. Everyone is looking for her. They will bring her back, just like they said. You must trust me."

Kate bit her lip, tears now sliding from her eyes; she looked at the ground so she wouldn't have to stare at Sun and Charlie.

"They took her," she sobbed, "they took her, right out of my arms." She sniffed, trying hard to pull herself together. "It's my fault she's gone."

Sun stepped towards her, handing the gun to Charlie when Kate dropped it in her grief.

"It is not you fault." She said, forcing Kate to look her in the eye. "It's not. And they are going to bring her back, just like they brought Aaron back. I promise."

And with that Kate followed her and Charlie back to the hatch.

* * *

Ok, I know, it's pretty sad and mean-but Kate, Sawyer and Lilly will all be happy soon! I promise! 


	14. Back Home

Sorry it took _sooooo_ long to update! I've been busy with school and work and haven't had three minutes to myself. I hope to update more regularly soon once school gets out.

* * *

Chapter 14

"We should keep going." Sawyer growled, pacing back and fourth as Sayid lit a small camp fire. "We're wasting time!"

"We don't want to fall into a trap!" Locke said in a strained voice, "Walking around in the dark would be like giving candy to a baby." Beside him Jack nodded his head.

"He's right. We should wait until morning, when it's safe."

Sawyer glared at him furiously. "Safe? _Safe! _Hell doc, it ain't safe not even in the daylight. If you son's of bitches wanna stay here, that's fine with me. So long." He slung his backpack over his shoulderas if too leave.

"Are you crazy?" Ana Lucia asked, hands on her hips, "They'll kill you!"

"Last time I checked it was my problem, not yours Hot Lips!" Sawyer spat at her.

Jack got to his feet. "Sawyer, wait a few hours, that's all we're asking. As soon as there's light we'll start looking again."

"I ain't waiting for now one!" Sawyer shouted.

He turned round to leave, when a voice called out of the darkness. "Wait a minute."

They all turned to see Mr. Eko. He was quickly shoving items in his backpack, "let me come with you." He said calmly. Sawyer surveyed him for a moment, as if he expected him to suddenly change his mind, then he nodded his head.

"Anyone else?" he glanced at each person in turn, but no one else stepped forward.

Without another word Sawyer set off into the darkness, Eko slightly behind him. Ana went forward to say something but Jack held her back.

"If they want to go we have to let them." He said quietly, watching as the two melted into the darkness ahead.

"Jack is right." Sayid agreed. "We cannot stop him. All we can do is look tomorrow. Everyone should get some sleep," he paused, "I'll be the first to guard." He looked around for another volunteer.

"I'll do the second shift." Ana said suddenly, "I don't feel like sleeping much anyways."

* * *

"Ana, Ana wake up." Ana opened one eye and then the other, and slowly the dark form of Sayid took form. "Ana it is your turn." He said quietly.

Nodding, Ana pushed herself up, rubbing her eyes. All around her everyone was sleeping peacefully.

Pulling herself closer to the fire, Ana prepared herself for a hopefully uneventful night when a sudden noise caused her to turn around.

"Hey."

She smiled. "You're supposed to be asleep Jack." She said in a bored tone as Jack walked over and sat beside her.

"Can't sleep," he said simply.

Ana gave him a small smile. "I know what you mean," she paused before asking, "do you reckon there ok?"

Beside her Jack sighed. "I don't know Ana." He said simply, he held her hand tightly. "But I'm going to keep looking, no matter what. As soon as it's daylight."

Ana nodded slowly, she knew when Jack was this determined he would stop at nothing. But she had to try.

"There smart you know," she said slowly. "There smart, they won't stop at anything." Concerned that she was getting through to Jack she turned away from the fire and stared into his eyes.

"They know this place, the island, it's _theirs_-and we don't even have a plan, Jack! So what are we going to do? Just walk in there and ask for them back? There savages-they'd kill you without a thought!"

Jack shook his head, they last thing he wanted was to fight with Ana.

"I don't know, we'll figure it out in the morning."

"Figure what out?"

"I don't know!" Jack shouted without meaning to, and the sleeping figures stirred, but no one woke. "I don't know," he repeated quietly. "But we can't just do nothing, we can't just….just sit back and let this happen. Something has to be done, and it has to be done _now_." He paused, thinking about something before he said quietly.

"Why are you here Ana, if your so concerned, why'd you come?"

Ana sighed, before telling him quietly. "Because I made a promise, and I have to do something too."

* * *

As soon as the first rays of sunlight reached the sky Ana and jack woke Sayid and Locke, and all four quickly helped to pack up camp.

"We need a plan," Sayid said as they prepared to leave, reading Ana's thoughts. "I think we should split up. Going in one large group will just make it easier for them if something was to happen. Also, if we go in two groups, we have the advantage of covering much more ground." He quickly looked around the group for any objection.

"Does everyone agree with this?" all heads nodded.

"Right. Locke and I will go east then, Jack, you and Ana head north." He handed them a gun. "This should help you. Keep quiet, and make note of where you are going." He paused, as if thinking of anything else he might need to tell them. "And good luck."

* * *

"Maybe we should stop and rest." Sawyer ignored Eko's request, even when he repeated it.

"Ain't gonna find her unless we're looking Shaft." He mumbled. "I ain't taking no rest."

For two hours more they travelled without sign that any other human being had even been in this part of the jungle, then they heard a noise.

"Come out!" Sawyer yelled, infected with anger and unafraid. "Come out you son a bitch, you!" Eko glared at him, trying to calm him down. Suddenly there was a whooshing sound.

Eko and Sawyer both peered around, Sawyer both furious and afraid, while Eko was unsure and cautious.

Suddenly a rock flew so fast through the air that neither had time to react. With a sickening thud it hit Eko square in forehead. With a grunt he was brought to his knees, before he fell face first into the dirt, unconscious.

"Who's there?" Sawyer shouted at the top of his lungs, spinning round, trying hard to peer through the dense jungle. Gun ready, he broke into a run, following the sounds of someone running.

"Come out!" he shouted, then he heard it.

The faint sound of a baby crying.

* * *

"Maybe we should take a break."

"Good idea." Ana sat down on a fallen log, and Jack sat beside her, handing her his water bottle. "Thanks."

He smiled. "That's ok." For a while the two said nothing, then Ana said quietly.

"It looks like it's going to get dark soon." Jack looked at the sky and frowned.

"I guess we'll have to make camp here then," he said, sounding disappointed. Secretly Ana wasn't disappointed. She wasn't really looking forward to what she saw as an almost suicidal mission.

* * *

"It's almost dark," Locke said quietly as he and Sayid reached the edge of a jungle and found a large grassy plain.

"We should make camp." Said Sayid, reading his thoughts.

For a long time the two sat around the campfire without uttering a word, each one wondering what they would do next.

"How long are we going to be out here, Sayid?" Locke asked suddenly. Sayid shrugged.

"Until we find them, I suppose."

Locke raised his eyebrows. "And you really think we're going to find them?" For a moment he thought Sayid was not going to answer.

"No, I don't" Sayid said quickly. "These people are smart. We are in there territory, I believe if they don't want to be found, they won't. And you?"

Locke gave him a sad smile. "I don't think so either. So why are you out here?"

"Why are _you _out here, Locke?" Sayid asked the same question. Locke shrugged.

"I don't know. Guess I'm hoping I'll find something; that all this will help in some small way, and you?"

"It is my duty to help." Sayid said quietly.

* * *

"Where the hell are you?" It was dark but Sawyer crashed madly through the jungle anyway, stumbling, tripping. He didn't care. He could hear the cries getting louder. Some basted had his kid and they were close!

He tried to force himself to calm down. He had to keep quiet, keep under control. If he was gonna sneak up on the son of a bitch, he didn't want them knowing about it.

Travelling through the dark jungle quietly was almost impossible, but somehow Sawyer managed it. He could hear Lilly's cries getting louder.

Someone was standing in the middle of a clearing, holding Lilly awkwardly, the same way Sawyer had done the first few times he had held her and wasn't really sure how. They seemed lost, looking around as if a sign might magically appear and point them in the direction they should have been heading.

Sawyer stepped out of the hiding place, gun out in front of him. "Give me the damn kid."

The figure jumped, and Lilly broke into loud screams, Sawyer moved closer, and gasped at who he saw.

"Michael?" suddenly a light blub switched on. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled, rage coursing through him at the betrayal. "You did this?" he spat.

Michael held one hand up nervously. "Hey man, don't shoot!" he sounded terrified.

"Give me one reason!" Sawyer snarled, aiming the gun at Michael's head, the only thing that stopped him from pulling the trigger was the fact that he held Lilly in his arms.

"They took Walt, man!" Michael almost sobbed. "I had to do it! If I do this, they'll give him back. You don't know what its like man, I, I… HES MINE! I gotta do this man, I gotta get my son back."

"So you betray us?" Sawyer said in a deadly whisper. "tell me Daddy, how long you been workin' for them? I would did ya think you were gonna do once you got Walt back? Just stroll into camp?" He had never felt so much rage and hurt all at the same time.

"You don't understand!" pleaded Michael, "they just took him, took him right outta my arms." Suddenly he became angry. "Why the hell should I even explain to you? You only care about yourself, you don't even have kids!"

"YOU'RE HOLDING MY GODAMN KID!"

Sawyer was sure people miles away could have heard him. Lilly broke into louder sobs that echoed through the jungle. Michael said nothing, just stared at him in shock. Finely he managed to find his voice. "What, she's, she's yours?" his voice was barley a whisper.

"Mine and Kate's," Sawyer said desperately, "please, Michael, give her back, give her back for Christ sakes! For Kate at least." He lowered her voice. "God, you know what the hell it's like! I was with ya when they took your boy! And If I remember rightly, I got _shot _just tryin' to get him back for ya!" he paused, trying to let his words sink in. "Look, I'll help ya get Walt back, I godamn swear it, just please, don't give Lilly to those basteds."

Michael looked at the sobbing Lilly in his arms. Tears were running down his face; if he went ahead with this he'd get Walt back….but how could he put another person through the pain he was enduring? With slow, almost deliberate steps, he walked towards Sawyer.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Michael." A voice suddenly drawled out.

"You!" Sawyer spat furiously as Zeke emerged from the trees.

Zeke grinned. "It's nice to see you too, James. And Michael, I'd give the baby to me if I was you, or you'll never see Walt again." He said with cool calmness.

Michael froze.

"Basted!" Sawyer muttered, he aimed his gun.

"Shot me, and she dies!" Zeke barked suddenly, drawing a gun and aiming at Lilly. Sawyer stopped dead in his tracks.

"Give me the baby Michael," Zeke repeated in a lazy drawl.

"Don't do it Michael!" Sawyer cried, feeling helpless. "Don't give her my kid. Hell, you really think the son of a bitch is just gonna give Walt back? I wouldn't believe a damn word he says!"

Michael Didn't move.

"Give her to me or I'll kill Walt!" Zeke demanded, his voice now threatening. Michael remained rooted to the spot.

A sudden sound cracked through the jungle, Sawyer looked behind him to see Eko standing there, panting heavily, gun still pointed. He turned back round and saw Zeke on the ground where he'd landed. Michael was still standing in place.

Zeke was dead.

"Give her to me!" Sawyer rushed forward, and to his immense relief, Michael handed Lilly back into his arms.

"I'm sorry man," Michael sobbed, "I'm so sorry man I didn't know…I just wanted him back…" his voice dissolved into loud sobs that he didn't try to stop.

Mr. Eko was throwing Michael a death stare. "Why did you do this?" he asked, taking a menacing stare towards Michael.

"Leave it!" Sawyer yelled suddenly. "I probably would have done the same thing." He added in a low voice.

* * *

Locke and Sayid ran towards the two figures would quickly emerged as Jack and Ana.

"You heard it too then?" Sayid stated more than asked. They ran in silence, heading towards the sound where the gunshot had come from earlier.

Secretly, they all felt some kind of dread. Sawyer and Eko might be dead, lying face down somewhere, but they tried not to think of that.

After about 30 minutes Sayid signalled for them to be quiet. Jack could hear why, voices.

"We should find the others," someone was saying, "They will still be looking." Jack recognised it as Mr. Eko's.

"No need." He said loudly, stepping out of the hiding place.

Eko was standing up; next to him was Sawyer, Lilly cradled in his arms and-Michael!

"Michael!" Ana Lucia and Sayid exclaimed at the same time. Michael nodded at them meekly, but said nothing. He looked a complete mess.

"Where's Walt?" Jack asked almost automatically.

"Walt ain't here," Sawyer said with a lack of the usual scorn, then he added hurriedly. "Michael saved the day and gave back kiddo here." The two shared a meaningful glance that Jack couldn't decipher. Mr. Eko said nothing, quiet as usual.

"Well," Jack said quietly. "I guess we're going back." Sayid nodded in agreement.

"Can you take us to them Michael?" he asked gently.

Sawyer was suddenly on his feet. "Let's get those sons of a bitches!" he said with an angry passion. But to his and the others amazement Michael shook his head.

"No way man, not today, not with your kid." He turned and walked away, back towards the camp, Sawyer seemed confused, almost pissed off that Michael wanted to do nothing.

"Next time," he muttered under his breath, before following Michael.

Sayid and Locke and Eko followed quietly without a word. Jack turned to share a look with Ana, both sensed something had gone on, but neither objected to going home.

* * *

They reached camp at about lunch time. Sun was first to meet Sawyer, and before he could even open his mouth she told him what he wanted to know. "At the beach, she's been there all morning."

Now as Sawyer walked quietly across the sand he could see her. Kate was sitting, hunched up miserably, hugging her knees. She watched the waves crashing against the shore with an almost intense longing, but Sawyer knew her thoughts were elsewhere.

Just seeing her like that made Sawyer hurt inside. As quietly as he could he came up behind her, but to his surprise she didn't notice.

"Got someone wantin' to see ya Freckles." He whispered quietly.

Kate spun around at the sound of his voice, and at the sight of Lilly burst into tears. Sawyer kneeled down close to her, handing a sleeping Lilly into her outstretched hands. Kate Seemed completely overwhelmed with happiness, and couldn't get a word in through the sobs, Sawyer sat as close as he could to her, trying hard not to show emotion.

"Guess I'm good at keeping my word," Sawyer half teased, Kate gave him a small smile.

"Thankyou Sawyer." She whispered.

"Just don't hug her so tight Freckle's, yer might just break her." Sawyer joked, causing her to laugh. Suddenly Lilly awoke and almost immediately began to cry.

"I think she's hungry." Sawyer said with a grin. Kate gave threw him one of her own smiles.

"Lucky for you," she said, throwing him a dirty look.

"What can I say Freckles?" asked Sawyer, fringing innocence, "I'm only a man, and a mans got needs."

Kate rolled her eyes. "It's breastfeeding Sawyer! There's nothing sexual about that!" Sawyer threw her one of smart ass smiles.

"Maybe not to you sweet cheeks."


	15. surprise ending

Chapter 15

_5 years later_

Kate woke up to the sound of crashing waves and the chatter of birds. Yarning she rolled over, feeling for Sawyer, but her hands gasping only empty air. Startled she opened her eyes.

The part of the tent Sawyer usually occupied was empty. Kate frowned, it was unusual for Sawyer to just leave her without saying where he was going, it was unusual for him to get up early and even _more_ unusual for him to get up without waking her.

Kate turned around automatically, and with a feeling of sickening dread saw the place Lilly usually occupied was also empty.

Trying to stop the feelings of panic that were rising within her, Kate struggled to her feet and walked outside the tent.

"Mornin' Freckle's." Sawyer walked towards her, usual grin on his face.

"Lilly!" Kate said, her voice thick with sleepiness, "Lilly, she's not in the tent!"

Sawyer's smile vanished and was replaced by concern. "She's not?" he asked in horror. Then Kate saw the corner of his lips twitch, and he broke into grin. "Gotcha! She's with doc Freckle's. You really think I'd lose my own kid?" He was grinning stupidly at his own joke.

Kate glared at him, furious that he'd been able to trick her. "That was _not_ funny!" she growled, hitting Sawyer hard on the arm.

"Ow! Jesus Christ it was just a joke!" Sawyer shot at her, as he rubbed his arm hard. "No need to get all violent on me."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You deserved it Sawyer, and _why_ didn't you wake me?" she added.

Sawyer was glaring at her, still rubbing his arm where she'd hit him. "Cos you need your rest!" he said grumpily, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Isn't that what the doc said? Plenty of rest for you and the kid?"

"And since when do _you _listen to Jack?" Kate asked with a sly grin. Sawyer threw her a death stare, and Kate burst into laughter. Even if Sawyer and Jack got on better now than they did before, there was still a distinct rivalry between them.

"Freckle's you're pregnant!" Sawyer exclaimed, "Anyone could tell you need rest-I don't follow no orders!" he added as an afterthought.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a familiar cry.

"Mummy! Daddy"

Five year old Lilly threw herself into Sawyer's arms.

"Guess what?" she yelled excitedly, then, before giving them anytime to even guess she continued. "Uncle Jack gave me _five_ whole dizzy wizzys! That's two more than you daddy."

"Is that right?" asked Sawyer, giving Jack a strange look as he watched the three of them, "well, what if I give you ten?"

He began to spin a delighted Lilly round as fast as he could. Kate sighed. "Sawyer, careful." She warned. Honestly, the things Sawyer did just so he could outdo Jack amazed her sometimes, and yet at the same time she couldn't help but love him for it.

Sawyer put a very dizzy Lilly back on the ground, and Lilly raced to her mother's side. "Can we go for a walk, mummy please!" she begged.

At five, Lilly looked just the same as Kate had at the same age, with Curly locks of brown hair, freckles and pale skin. The only difference was her dimples that showed when she smiled, and her eyes; they were a deep blue, just like Sawyer's.

"Maybe later Baby," she said softly, playing with a lock of Lilly's hair as she spoke.

"When's the baby coming?" Lilly asked suddenly. It had almost become a habit with her, something she asked often and always received the same answer to.

Kate put a protective hand over her pregnant belly and smiled. "Soon."

"Can I play with Bae, Aaron and Cho now?" Lilly asked in a whining voice, rounding on Sawyer. "_Please!_"

Sawyer sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright Kiddo, c'mon."

Kate watched with a grin as they went. Lilly was a bundle of energy, and as much as Sawyer loved her, he found it hard to keep up with her sometimes. She was one of those children you constantly had to keep an eye on, or they'd get themselves into trouble. Kate could distinctly remember the time Charlie had been looking after her, and she climbed a tree and couldn't get back down. Kate had made a note not to ask Charlie to look after her on his own again after that.

"How's the baby going?" Jack asked quietly as soon as Sawyer and Lilly vanished from sight. Kate smiled.

"Alright, I mean, besides the fact that it only kicks when I'm going to sleep, and I can hardly walk, and I have cravings for chocolate all the time, it's great."

Jack burst into laughter. "You remember that you're due around today or tomorrow?" he asked, suddenly serious.

Kate nodded slowly. "Yeah," She'd rather not think about that, it made her too anxious.

"So everything feel alright?

"I'm fine Jack. _Really._"

He looked as if he almost didn't believe her, but he didn't press matters further.

"Well, take it easy, alright? Lots of rest." he picked up his backpack and began to walk away.

At the same moment Kate's water broke.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. I don't know how people will react to me jumping five years into the future, but I thought it would make for a nice change.


	16. A family of Four

I put just a tiny bit of Jate in this, for all my Jate fans, thankyou for reading:D

Chapter 16

Both Kate and Jack froze. For a moment neither knew what to do.

"Don't panic!" Jack said quickly.

Kate panicked.

Jack grabbed Kate by the arm and led her back to Sawyer's tent. "Don't Panic Kate," he repeated. "It's alright; your water's just broken. The baby's not going to come for hours yet, ok?"

Kate nodded her head, unable to speak.

Forcing her to sit down, Jack looked wildly around for help.

He quickly spotted someone.

"Locke!" he shouted, motioning franticly for him to come over to where he was.

"What is it?" Asked Locke, but one look at Kate and he seemed to know exactly what was going on. "Sawyer, right. I'll go get him." He jogged of without another word.

Kate suddenly realised she was breathing heavily. Jack seemed to notice it too. "Hey, Kate, it's alright. You're gonna be fine, trust me." He held her hand and smiled at her warmly. "I promise ok? Just relax."

Kate managed to return the smile and nod, for some reason, she found herself holding tightly onto Jack's hand. Loud shouts broke the silence and startled Kate looked up.

"Kate! Kate!" Sawyer rushed to her side. "She ok Doc?" he asked nervously, then without giving Jack any time to speak he turned back to Kate. "You ok Freckles?" If it was at all possible, Sawyer was more frightened than Kate.

"She's fine!" Jack said loudly. "Her water just broke; it could be hours before the baby comes." But none of this seemed to be getting through to Sawyer.

"You hurt sweet cheeks?" he asked, frowning with concern. Kate grabbed Sawyer's hand and it squeezed it hard, shaking her head franticly. It wasn't really a lie, Kate couldn't feel anything much-_yet. _

"Shouldn't we move her someplace else?" Sawyer asked suddenly, "I mean, she can't have the kid here!"

Jack nodded. "I was just about to suggest it. We should take her to the hatch."

Sawyer suddenly turned to Kate in horror. "What _are _you doing?" he asked in disbelief.

Kate, who was now standing with difficulty, gave him a confused look. "I thought we were going to the hatch?" she asked in a strangely meek voice that sounded nothing like her own.

Both Jack and Sawyer were staring at her open mouthed. "You're not walking!" Sawyer exclaimed, "I'm carrying you!" he said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kate realised how stupid she had been thinking she would wake there herself. And so she let Sawyer pick her up and carry her without complaint.

* * *

"You ok Freckle's? You're not in pain? Are you uncomfortable? Can I get you anything?"

Kate squeezed Sawyer's hand hard. "You can stop worrying!" she said in a strained voice. "I'm going to be ok!"

Sawyer gave her a sheepish grin. "I'll get you a pillow." He said quietly, and within seconds had returned with another one.

Kate tried to give a small smile, but at that moment a contraction hit, stronger than the last one, and she grabbed Sawyer's hand, giving a small sort of gasp.

Sawyer panicked.

"Jack! Doc! Get in here!"

Jack suddenly appeared, tablets in one hand, blanket in the other. "What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"There getting stronger." Kate said in a quiet voice, not letting go of Sawyer's hand.

Jack however seemed unconcerned. "Just as I expected. First births are always the hardest, if you're lucky, this one should last maybe as little as eight hours."

"Eight hours?" Sawyer muttered under his breath sarcastically. "Oh yeah Doc, that's _real _short."

"She was in labour for a day or longer with Lilly." Jack pointed out, a little annoyed.

A fight was just about to start out when another contraction hit and Kate clutched Sawyer's hand harder.

"Can't you do anything for the pain Doc?" Sawyer almost pleaded.

Jack sighed. "I don't think these will be much help…" he held up the antibiotics and pain killers that he had salvaged long ago. "There pretty old too, I doubt they will have any effect."

"Just give them to me." Kate said through gritted teeth. She swallowed them gladly when Jack handed them to her. Eight hours might be short for childbirth, but it seemed like forever to her.

* * *

Sawyer clenched his teeth and tried not to make a sound as Kate continued to crush his fingers with her hand. He could see how much pain Kate was in, how hard this was for her, and he hated it.

"Kate, I need you to push again, ok?" Jack was saying, couching her along. "It's almost over Kate, just a few more pushes. On the count of three, ok? One. Two. Three!"

Kate screamed as she struggled to push the baby out. Sawyer felt her hand tighten and heard a distinct crack as one of his fingers almost broke. Kate looked over at him in surprise at the sound and let go when she realised how tight her grip was, throwing an apologetic look his way.

"It's alright Freckle's," Sawyer whispered through clenched teeth, waving his very sore and red fingers in the air, as if this would somehow make the throbbing disappear.

"Sawyer, come here." Jack suddenly said.

"What?" Sawyer looked at him in disbelief. "You want me to come and _look_?"

Jack threw him a dirty look, "don't you want to deliver it?" he asked. Sawyer simply stared at him open-mouthed. It had never occurred to him that he could actually deliver a baby.

"What If I screw up?" he asked, a little frightened at the prospect.

"You won't. I'll talk you through it." Jack promised. Somehow Sawyer found himself walking over there.

"Ok Kate, one more big push. Just one more!" Jack urged. "I can see its head, just one more. On the count of three! One. Two. Three!" Kate pushed as hard as she could, screaming with the effort, and with outstretched arms, Sawyer delivered his child.

Loud crying filled the hatch immediately. Kate leaned forward, trying hard to see her child. "We got a son, Freckle's." Sawyer whispered quietly, almost to himself. "I have a son! _We _have a son!" he carried him to Kate's side and handed him to her.

"Hey Baby," Kate whispered quietly, holding him close to her. She was exhausted, but there was a strange peace and calmness about the scene that was playing before Sawyer.

Kate seemed entranced by their son, she was carefully taking in every bit of him, counting his fingers and toes, and just taking in everything about him. "He's beautiful." She whispered.

* * *

"Son-of-a!" Sawyer cursed angrily as he dropped the soap and had to bend down to retrieve it.

"Congratulations," a voice suddenly broke the silence. Sawyer jumped, then saw who it was.

"Ah, thanks Hot Lips," he said dryly, before nodding at her own swollen belly. "Guess I'll be saying the same thing to you pretty soon." Ana Lucia rolled her eyes.

"Guess so."

Sawyer didn't answer, but concentrated hard on washing all the junk off his arms and hands. "What's that stuff on you?" Ana asked a sudden look of disgust on her face.

Sawyer grimaced. "God knows what! Jack insisted on me delivering the god damn kid," he scrubbed furiously, making sure it all gone. "Guess Jack just forgot to mention it as part of the job, why don't you ask him?" he grabbed a towel and began to dry his hands.

"Have you named it yet?" Ana asked. Sawyer gave her a small smile, "not yet Hot lips, hell, we didn't even think of names this time around, why, you got something picked out for us?" Ana laughed.

"How about Jack?" she teased, Sawyer glared at her.

"I gotta say Hot lips, you got the worst taste in names I ever heard of, hell, I'd rather name the kid Hurley."

Jack suddenly appeared, coming from the shower. "I heard my name." he commented, coming to stand beside Ana, his arms protectively wrapping around her.

"We were just talking about names," Ana said with a smile. Jack looked at Ana, then at Sawyer, confused.

"And how do I come into this?" he questioned.

"You don't!" Sawyer said annoyed. "No offence Doc, but just cos you delivered the kid, I ain't gonna brand him with your good name."

Jack laughed the insult off. "Thought of anything yet?" he asked, clearly interested.

"No," said Sawyer simply. "Guess I'll think about it now, I'm gonna give sweet cheeks a break."

Kate looked asleep when Sawyer walked into the room. She had their son cradled tightly in her arms, and she was almost sitting, leaning against the wall behind the bunk bed. She looked so peaceful like that. Sawyer actually stood still and watched.

"You know I can see you," Kate said quietly, there was only the faintest hint of her mouth moving, as if it took too much effort to use it.

"Just admiring the view sweet pea." Sawyer said quietly, "and by the looks of it, you're exhausted."

Kate leaned against his shoulder heavily. "Where'd you go?" she asked sleepily.

Sawyer smiled, "to wash myself off." Even though he couldn't see Kate's face, he knew she was smiling. "Very funny Freckle's, now there's a story we're gonna have to tell him."

Kate laughed softly. "We don't even have a name for him yet," she pointed out.

"Well, you can think about that while you have a rest." Sawyer carefully took his son into his arms.

Kate gave Sawyer a grateful smile. "You better show Lilly her new brother," she said quietly, "I bet Sun's had to tie her up to stop her from coming here." Sawyer laughed softly so not to wake the baby.

"I wouldn't put it past her," he agreed.

"There completely different," Kate said suddenly. Sawyer stared at her confused.

"Well yeah Freckle's, considering Lilly's a girl, and this little fella here's a guy."

Kate rolled her eyes. "No, Sawyer, I mean, He's got _my _eyes but you're blonde hair. I think he's gonna be a lot quieter than Lilly too." She added thoughtfully.

Sawyer leaned over and kissed Kate on the cheek. "I hope so Freckle's, cos I dunno how we'd deal with another hyperactive kid. I just hope Lilly hasn't climbed anymore trees while we were gone."

* * *

Sawyer left the hatch eager to get some fresh air again. Even though it was hot, he'd taken pains to wrap his new son up in a little blue blanket, just in case he got cold.

He couldn't wait to see Lilly's face when she got to see her new baby brother. She'd been asking ever since they'd told her Kate was pregnant, asking at_ least_ once a day.

But as he got closer to camp he realised something was wrong. The place which usually had a few people hanging around it was completely deserted. The suitcases and tarps that had been put up were gone, as if they hastily been taken down and dragged away.

Sawyer looked around cautiously, expecting the worse. Then a familiar face emerged from the trees.

A tall African American boy of 15 smiled at him, he seemed excited, and breathless as if he'd been running. "Hey Sawyer."

"Hi Walt," Sawyer drawled. Walt had been with them for quite some while now. Sawyer and the usual gang had managed to rescue him from the others roughly a month after they'd gotten Lilly back.

"Did Kate…?" Walt took a step closer and peered at the sleeping baby in Sawyer's arms. "What is it?" he asked.

"Boy." Said sawyer simply, he was too distracted. "What's going on?" he asked, "where the hell is everybody?"

Walt couldn't stop smiling. "Has no one told you?" he exclaimed. "We're being rescued! A ship came, they saw our smoke. There organising everybody all ready," he paused. "You should go get your stuff, we're leaving soon, once they've crossed everyone's name off the list."

Sawyer felt weak at the knees, he couldn't believe it. After all these years, the thought had never occurred to him that they could be rescued. After the first year, that possibly had been wiped from his mind.

Now he stood there, heart racing, a lump in his throat. Rescue might be salvation for everyone else.

But not for Kate.

* * *

Ok, I know, I'm evil. It's going to get sad...but there will be a happy ending!


	17. Captured

There is swearing in this chapter, be warned!

* * *

Chapter 17

"There is no hatch!" Jack said angrily through gritted teeth to one of the crew from the cruise ship.

The crew member sighed. "Well I've had six people at least tell me Mr.-er..?"

"Shepherd ." Jack supplied bitterly.

"Mr. Shepherd ." Continued the crew member. "And they all mentioned a hatch and a button and they all mentioned _you _."

"THERE IS NO HATCH!" Jack yelled angrily, getting a few strange and worried looks from the other survivors who were standing a little way off. His eye caught hold of Sun holding a frightened looking Lilly's hand and his heart jumped.

If they went to the hatch they would find Kate, and if they found Kate…. Well he didn't want to think about that. There was a Marshal on board the ship, and they already had a list of everyone on the plane. They knew Kate was still alive, and they were looking for her.

If he could buy Kate some time, then maybe she could get away, blend in somehow. Logically, he knew it was hopeless, but there is something inside every human being that urges us to try, to keep going, even when we know we can't, even when we know all hope is lost. And that was what urged Jack on now.

Suddenly the guy Jack recognised as a Marshal came over. "I'll take over," he said with a smile, the crew member nodded, glad to leave.

"Jack, right?" The Marshal stated, rather than asked. "Heard a lot about you. You're the leader, the hero. You seem like a nice guy to me, or at least that's what everyone's said about you. Then again, they keep mentioning this hatch, which you seem to think…doesn't exist." There was a long, drawn out silence. "Well?" the Marshal asked, looking as if he expected some sort of confession.

Jack tired to look as relaxed as possible. "I told you," he said, trying to keep himself calm. "There is _no _hatch; I don't know what there talking about."

The Marshal raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Oh really? Why don't you and I go for a walk Jack?" Jack found himself forced to oblige.

"You know Jack, I wasn't born yesterday." The Marshal said dryly. "You see, four people have already told me Kate Austen is here. Alive, On this Island. They also told me you two were 'close' and I'm guessing she's hiding out at the hatch right now. And that's why you won't admit there _is _a hatch, which, I know there is. Now, there's two things you can do. You can help me get there sooner, by taking me there, or," he took his gun out of his holster, "there's that other way."

"You hurt anyone and I swear to god I'll shoot you myself you basted!" Jack turned round to see Sawyer approaching, his newborn son cradled in his arms.

The Marshal didn't seem angry at Sawyer's sudden and blunt appearance, instead he grinned. "Ah, you must be Sawyer, I heard about you too. You and _Kate." _He turned back to Jack. "See Jack, no point in being all difficult, it there? I got it all figured out already." He pointed the gun lazily at Jack. "You're all gonna be heroes when you get back to the real world. I'd hate to spoil that by telling everyone how uncooperative you were."

Jack didn't say anything. Sawyer shot off a bunch of curses and threats, but this seemed to just amuse the Marshal. "Don't let your kid hear that Sawyer." He said quietly, "or you don't know what his first word might be."

Sawyer looked like he wanted to put a bullet in the Marshal's head, and if he hadn't been holding his son Jack was sure he would have beaten the crap out of the Marshal at least. But it was no use; there was nothing they could do.

"Take me to the hatch," the Marshal repeated, and when no one moved, he got impatient. "Now!" still, neither Jack or Sawyer moved.

"Fine!" the Marshal snapped. "But if you don't take me to this 'hatch', if you don't help, I'll make sure that little wife of yours never gets out."

Sawyer took a step forward, but before he could do anything, Jack punched the Marshal hard in the jar. The force of it sent him to the ground, and his gun went off with a bang that echoed throughout the jungle. The Marshal scrambled to his feet, and Jack slammed him against a tree.

"If we take you there, if we give her to you! Will you promise you won't do anything to jeopardise her case-to ruin her chances?" he shouted.

"What chances?" the Marshal spat, he threw Jack off, "I won't say anything, but only because she _doesn't _have a chance anyway!"

"There's another condition!" Jack barked, ignoring the last comment which he knew, deep down, could be an awful truth. "You give Sawyer time to say goodbye."

The Marshal was quiet for a long time. "Five minutes." He finely agreed.

"Fifteen at least!" Sawyer growled in a menacing voice. The Marshal threw him a glare but didn't object.

The walk to the hatch seemed to take forever, and in a way, Sawyer wished it would. He wished that they could just keep walking, like this forever and ever, that they would just keep going and for some reason they would never get there and the walking would never end, but soon reality broke through as they arrived at the hatch door.

The Marshal headed for the door but Jack pulled him back by the scruff of his neck. "Give them 15 minutes, _alone!_" he stated. For a minute Sawyer thought a fight might break out, but the Marshal just nodded.

Everything felt strangely surreal to Sawyer as he walked into the hatch. He noticed Ana Lucia straight away, fast asleep on the couch. For some reason he looked down at his son, he was awake, staring up at him with Kate's eyes, Sawyer wondered numbly if he would ever get to know his mum.

It seemed to take forever to walk into the room he knew Kate was in, the pain was cutting like a knife and he wondered if he would be able to tell her at all. Wild plans raced through his head, but each was as futile and stupid as the other.

He had never felt so much all at once, so much pain and so much helplessness.

Kate was sitting up on the bunk bed, tired but awake. She smiled at him as he walked in. "How's our boy, and where's Lilly?" she asked, looking for her daughter.

"She's not here." Sawyer managed to answer. His voice sounded strange, like it wasn't even his own.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, immediately sensing something was astray. "What happened, Is Lilly ok? Is he ok!"

"Everyone's fine." Sawyer answered, trying hard to hide the emotion that was threatening to show in his voice. He handed their son back into her arms. She had to hold him; this could be her last chance.

"Sawyer, what's wrong?" Kate asked. She sounded frightened and confused. Sawyer tried hard to avoid her eyes. If he looked her in the eye, he might just break down entirely.

"Sawyer…." Kate persisted.

"There's a boat Kate."

Kate seemed confused by this statement, "A boat?" she questioned, not understanding. Sawyer could feel himself breaking inside, _God, why did it have to hurt this much?_

"A cruise ship," he said hoarsely, "they saw smoke, and, they found us…" A sudden realization passed over Kate and fear crept into her eyes.

"They have a list," Sawyer continued, "and, and they _know. _There's a Marshal outside. We have about 10 minutes left."

Kate didn't reply. She was hugging her child close to her. The look on her face was utterly heartbreaking. The sudden life she'd been forced to make, the life in which she was so settled in, had been torn completely apart within a matter of seconds.

Sawyer took her into his arms, hugging her hard. "I love you Freckle's," he whispered fiercely. "I ain't gonna let them take you away. We can escape, now!"

"How?" Kate whispered. Her voice trembled as she spoke, but she was holding back the tears, at least for now. "Sawyer, I can hardly walk."

"I know," he admitted, still holding her tight. "But I ain't gonna let them take you!"

"There's nothing you can do." She sounded utterly broken.

He drew back a bit, so she was looking him in the eyes. "I love you, you know that right?" he asked. She nodded, biting her lip in an attempt to stop the tears.

"Well then you know we'll be together soon." He held onto her tightly again.

Kate suddenly pulled back and Sawyer turned around to see Jack standing behind them. "Times up," he said quietly.

Instead of sobbing Kate tried hard to compose herself. She nodded, giving her son what might be their last hug, and whispering "I love you" into his ear, then she handed him to Sawyer who handed him to Jack and then helped a shaky Kate to her feet.

Ana Lucia had entered the room now; she seemed to have been already informed of the situation. "I'm sorry Kate," she whispered softly, pulling her into a hug. Kate didn't speak, just hugged her tight. "We'll get you out," Ana whispered, "I was a cop, I'll pull a few strings, I promise."

"Can you look after him while, while I say goodbye?" Kate asked softly.

"Of course," Ana took him into her arms off Jack.

"I'm so sorry Kate," Jack whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace, rubbing her back as it to soothe her. "Sawyer and I are going to get you out Kate, we all are." Still Kate said nothing.

At last she allowed herself to fall back into Sawyer's arms. She felt his warm, strong arms around her, took in his touch and even the way he smelt, and for a moment felt safe.

An impatient knocking from the Marshal brought them back to reality.Slowly Sawyer helped Kate towards the hatch door. Kate felt terror rise up within her, and for a moment she felt like she might black out. She clutched Sawyer's hand hard, never wanting to let go.

The Marshal was waiting impatiently for them. As soon as Kate appeared he produced a pair of handcuff and dangled them in front of her. "Hold your hands out." He ordered.

In numb disbelief Kate held her hands out and felt the cold metal once again lock around her and hold her prisoner.

"Lets not waste anymore time then," the Marshal said with a grunt, "it's almost dark."

The Marshal grabbed Kate roughly by the arm and dragged her forwards, and within seconds Sawyer retaliated. "Don't touch her like that! I swear to God, you hurt one fucking hair on her head, and I'll fucking kill you!" he was breathing hard, and meant every word of what he had said.

The Marshal ignored him, and began to pull Kate along with him at a fast pace.

They'd only been walking for about five minute when Kate tripped and fell. Sawyer was immediately at her side. "Are you ok?" he asked, hauling her to her feet. Kate nodded, even though it was obvious she wasn't. After all, it was only hours ago that she'd given birth, and with everything that was happening, she was surprised she had walked this far.

"What's the hold up?" complained the Marshal.

"Shut up!" Sawyer roared, "Can't you see she's exhausted? She's just had akid for fucks sake!"

He turned back to Kate, suddenlygentle, and picked her up. She felt so light and limp in his arms. He just wanted to hold her there, safe forever. Kate didn't say anything, she could feel him shaking slightly as he held her, and she could almost hear the thumping of his heart as beat inside his chest at a furious rate.

The walk continued, slow and in strained silence. Kate buried her head into Sawyer's shoulder and he felt her hot tears through the thin fabric. He placed one hand protectively on her head, playing with her tangled curls. He could feel the lump in his own throat getting bigger, but he pushed it back. It was alright for Kate to break down, but not him, he had to be strong for her at least.

There weren't many people on the beach when they got there. Sawyer couldn't see Sun or Lilly anywhere, he couldn't see Charlie, Aaron or Claire either, and he assumed they must already be on the ship.

A lifeboat was quickly loaded with the last of the survivors, including Ana Lucia, Jack, and his own son. Slowly it made its way towards the cruise liner with its second last load of people. Kate heard the noise of the boat and clutched onto Sawyer tighter, head still buried into his shirt. She knew they were next.

When it came back Sawyergot miserably into it. Kate was visually sobbing now, shoulder heaving, but she still kept her face buried in Sawyer's shirt, as if ashamed to show her tears.

The two crew members in the boateyed them with some confusion. Sawyer ignored them and the Marshal. Instead he rested his chin on Kate's head and closed his eyes, wishing it would all be over.

It was worse than he imagined when they got on the ship. A path had been marked out for them, with plenty of crew members guarding it, but it was completely surrounded by passengers. Sawyer, who wasn't used to crowds anymore, felt a little jumpy just seeing so many eyes staring directly at him.

Kate was trembling now; face still hidden from the world. With a feeling of suffocating dread, Sawyer made his way through the crowd, followed by the Marshal.


	18. The Plan

Chapter 18

"In here," the Marshal gestured for Sawyer to carry Kate into a small room.

The room was tiny, with just a plain bed and chest of draws next to it. There were no port holes to look out, No TV for entertainment. On the far side of the room a door led to a tiny bathroom, but that was it. Sawyer thought it must be a spare crew member's room.

Sawyer carried Kate to the far side of the room and sat on the bed with her. Another Marshal had appeared now. He was a lot younger, and was looking round awkwardly.

"Here Thomas, make yourself useful!" the other Marshal barked, throwing the handcuff keys at him. Thomas caught them and hurried towards Kate and Sawyer.

Kate was forced to pull away from Sawyer and hold her arms out. She now looked a complete and utter mess. Her eyes were swollen and red, and the colour had completely drained from her face.

Thomas seemed upset by her appearance. He made an effort to gently unlock the handcuffs. "There you go miss," he said quietly, his voice had the faintest hint of a Scottish accent.

Kate didn't say anything, just turned back to Sawyer ad held onto him like a small child might clutch there parent when they are left alone at school for the first time. Sawyer gave him a thankful nod, at least he was being decent.

"Alright!" barked the other Marshal. "Funs over. Come on, move out." Sawyer threw him a venomous glare.

"I'm not _leaving_ her!" The Marshal actually rolled his eyes.

"You can't stay here Sawyer, don't be unreasonable."

"Unreasonable!" Sawyer growled. "My wife just had a child, which she only got to see for about an hour before _you _took him away. She's been in labour for eight hours, she exhausted, and to top it off, all this has happened, and you want me to _leave?_" Sawyer had never felt like hurting someone so much in his life as he did about the Marshal then. "I'm not leaving her! We haven't been apart in 5 years! She's never even been alone in those five years-and you want me to leave her here, like this, all by herself?" The Marshal seemed unaffected by his plea, Thomas, however spoke up.

"Maybe we could give them some time Damien." He said timidly, receiving a glare from the older Marshal, but he didn't step down. "To help her adjust?" he suggested.

"Alright, half an hour." Damien said without a hint of compassion, then he left. Thomas watched him go, and when he was out of sight he turned back to Sawyer.

"I'll wait outside." He stated quietly, before leaving the room and closing the door.

A soon as Kate heard the door close she totally lost it.

"Don't leave," she sobbed loudly into Sawyer's chest. "I don't want you to leave me here alone."

"I have to leave Freckle's." Sawyer chocked. "You heard the basted, he only gave us half an hour-but I'll come back as soon as I can!" he promised fiercely, "I'm not going to leave you. It ain't forever Freckles."

Kate didn't answer, she just sobbed into his shirt. Sawyer rubbed her back, trying desperately to calm her. Finely she looked up at him with pleading eyes, "will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she whispered.

"'Course I will." Sawyer said softly. Without another word, he helped her into bed, making a mental note to get her clean clothes as soon as he could, and if possible, more blankets.

"You warm enough?"

Kate just nodded. He could see how exhausted she was; she needed sleep before lack of it made her sick.

Sawyer sat at the head of the bed, with the pillow and Kate's head on his lap. She still clutched one of his hands tightly, but after a few minutes he could feel her grip slowly relaxing as she got sleepier.

"Tell Lilly I love her, and I miss her." Kate mumbled suddenly.

"I will," Sawyer promised. He felt her grip slacken a little more, than a few minutes later her hand fell away from his, and the room was filled only with the sound of their breathing.

Sawyer didn't move, he just sat there, watching over her, lost in his own painful thoughts.

The sound of the door opening broke through those thoughts. Thomas stared at him, "sorry, times up." He whispered, he actually seemed genuinely sorry.

"I gave you as long as I could," he explained as Sawyer left Kate, not looking back because he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave. "I gave you an hour and a half, but Damien could turn up at any minute…" his voice trailed off, leaving Sawyer's imagination to put together what might happen in such a scenario.

"Thanks," Sawyer said, he meant it too. There was an awkward pause, "can I see her tomorrow?" Sawyer anxiously voiced his concerns. Thomas looked around, as if he feared being overheard, then he said quietly.

"Come around lunchtime tomorrow, I'll see what I can do, no promises though."

* * *

The ship they were on was huge, and Sawyer had no idea where he was, or where he was going. He felt stupid, and wished he'd asked Thomas for directions, but it was too late for that now, he doubted he'd even be able to find his way back.

Passengers threw him either curious or excited looks as he passed them in the hallways. Sawyer knew he must look a mess, and he was suddenly very aware of the torn and dirty clothes he was wearing.

Then he stumbled upon a restraint complete with a bar. Perfect. He'd gone for four years without alcohol, and he couldn't think of a time he needed a drink more than now.

Pushing his way through the crowds and to the bar, he quickly took the first free seat he saw.

"Give me the strongest drink you have," he told the bartender, who came back in a minute with his order. Sawyer took the drink and took a swig. It tasted like crap, but he didn't care. The bartender was staring at him, as if expecting something.

"Yeah?" asked Sawyer, a little annoyed.

"Card," the bartender said simply. Then when he saw Sawyer's expression he continued. "You know, the card they give you when you come aboard?" Sawyer continued to stare at him blankly. "Look, you got any money on you?" The bartender asked, a little irritated.

Sawyer actually laughed. "After bein' stuck on an island for five years? I don't think so." The bartender didn't seem impressed.

"You need to get a card for the ships staff-now how are you going to pay me for that?"

Sawyer ignored his glare. "Charge it to Oceanic airlines," he said with a shrug, "I don't think there gonna object."

The bartender threw Sawyer a dirty look, before he disappeared to serve another customer. Sawyer sculled the rest of his drink.

"Bet you could use that." A voice said from beside him. A man, in his early 40s flashed him a friendly Smile. "I'm Brad, Brad Harley." He said, he seemed to be staring intently at Sawyer. "Were you really on that island for five years?" he asked in amazement.

Sawyer felt a little annoyed, he didn't really want to deal with a nosey passenger. "What do ya think?" he asked a little roughly, but Brad didn't seem put off by his comment, on the contrary he ordered another two beers (with his card, much to the bartenders delight) and moved closer to Sawyer, handing him a beer.

"On me," he said with a stupid grin, Sawyer took it without a word.

"I was talking to my wife about the accident when you got picked up, she was a big fan of driveshaft-that guy from the band make it?" Sawyer snorted into his drink.

"Yeah, that has-been is still here." He was being unfriendly, but Brad wasn't getting the hint.

"That's good, my wife was a huge fan. I mean _huge_, even went to one of there concerts. When she heard she almost cried, of course," he lowered his voice, as if someone might overhear him. "I never really liked the band that much, couldn't stand that song, what was it again? 'you all everybody' or something like that, thought it was complete trash."

Sawyer warmed up to him a little. "You an' me both then." Brad gave a funny sort of laugh.

"Yeah, well, my wife's looking for that guy right now? Can you believe it?"

"Really?" Sawyer asked sarcastically, raising his eyebrows. "how 'bout that?"

"Yeah," Brad continued seriously, "stupid huh? She's into all that stuff, stars and gossip. Always reading those stupid magazines…" he ordered more beers before continuing. "Always gossiping with friends….drives me nuts…followed the whole story about the crash…it was in the news for months. Told me about that criminal on the plane….there's a rumour she killed the Marshal that was with you on the plane, is that true?"

Sawyer banged his mug down and glared at him. "She didn't kill anybody on that god damn island!" he said in a dangerously low voice.

Brad seemed taken back by this sudden outburst, but it wasn't enough to stop him talking.

"You ...you know her?" he asked.

"She's my wife." Sawyer said proudly. It occurred to him that he and Kate were never married, but funny, he always thought of her as his wife.

"Really!" Now Brad was really interested. "Well my wife said she murdered a bunch of people-not that I believe_ that_ gossip!" he said hastily as Sawyer glared at him.

A crew member, much to Sawyer's relief broke up the conversation. "Excuse Mr. Ford is it?" Sawyer nodded curtly and the lady continued.

"I've been told to show you to your room." She said, flashing him a smile.

Sawyer got up and followed her without a word, as he did he distinctly heard Brad shout out: "Catch up with you later then, mate? Take it easy!"

The girl, Sarah, was much smarter than Brad and caught on that Sawyer didn't want to talk straight away, and so she asked no questions. Instead she chatted away, telling him all about the ship, and handing him a card.

"Is this the thing the bartender was yappin' about?" Sawyer asked gruffly. Sarah flashed her pearly whites at him again.

"Yes, it's basically like a bank card, except you can only use it on this ship."

Sawyer sighed. "I ain't got no money, how the hell am I gonna pay you back? I'm guessin' right now I'm still listed as dead-I don't even exist at this point." Sarah seemed amused by this sentence, but wasn't fazed.

"We've been told tocharge it to Oceanic airline's." She said simply, Sawyer found himself grinning stupidly.

"Well you got that right."

"Heres your room," she said suddenly, stopping at one of the many doors in the hallway, she handed him another card. "This one opens your door. You need anything, there's a map and the number of room service next to the phone. Any questions?"

"Yeah," aid Sawyer, "where the hells the rest of the island gang?" The girl looked at a list she was holding.

"Dr. Shepard and Mr. Jarrah are on either side of you….I've marked on the map where the rest of your friends are. Anything else?"

"Yeah, where the hell are my kids?"

"Your son is with Mr. Shepard, and your daughter is staying with the Driveshaft guy, Mr. er.. Pace."

Sawyer just nodded to this. He could feel the alcohol starting to kick in, and all he wanted was to sleep.

"Anything else I gotta know?" he slurred, she shook her head.

Sawyer walked gladly into the cabin, and locking the door behind him, threw himself onto the bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Sawyer groaned ad opened his eyes. The world was bright, too bright. Someone had turned the damn light on.

"Good morning Sawyer."

Sawyer pulled the covers off himself and looked up to see Jack. "What the hell are you doin' here!" he asked, cranky. His head was pounding with a head ache and he felt like shit. Why'd he have to go get so trashed last night?

"Nice to see you again, too." Jack said grimly.

Sawyer ignored his comment. "What are you doing here?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

Jack sighed. "To see if you're ok, and to talk about Kate, of course."

At the mention of Kate's name Sawyer felt his heart start to beat a little faster. Jack quickly noticed the change in his face.

"Is she ok?" he asked softly.

"Ok as she's gonna get," Sawyer said bitterly. "I spent about an hour and a half with her last night. There's two Marshals-the prick, Damien I think he's called, and another one, Thomas or something like that. That kid told me to come back round lunch time today."

Jack nodded his head, still lost in his own thoughts.

Sawyer was now taking in the room for the fist time really. He had bothered to look around last night, and now he saw it was first class, like a floating hotel.

"All our rooms like this?" he asked, still looking around. Jack nodded.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, Jack answered it, and a minute later appeared with a tray of food. "Here, eat." He said, handing it to Sawyer.

Sawyer threw him a funny look. "What, you my nanny now?"

"Just eat it." Jack said in a weary voice.

"I'm not hungry."

Jack sighed. "Look, it'll help get rid of the hangover. Eat it, have a shower, a cup of coffee, then get dressed."

"And _why_ the hell would I do all that?" Jack rolled his eyes at Sawyer as if the answer was obvious.

"Because we're going shopping. We need new clothes, besides, I already promised Lilly on your behalf."

At the mention of his daughter Sawyer's expression softened. "Fine," reluctantly he began to eat scrambled eggs and toast.

* * *

Sawyer had hated shopping before the Island, and he realised that he still hated it. With a passion.

But Lilly seemed to love it, and at the moment, that was all that mattered to Sawyer. It had seemed so long since he'd seen her, and he'd been glad to finely have her back in her arms. Sun said she'd been really upset and confused, as all the children had been when they were rescued, but she seemed to have recovered from that fully now.

"Where's mummy?" she'd asked Sawyer after they'd hugged.

Sawyer hadn't known what to say. "Mummy's gone away for a while, but she'll be back real soon," he promised. "She told me to say hi, and that she loves and misses you." For the time being, Lilly seemed happy with the answer.

She was more excited about finely seeing her Baby brother, who, she for some reason had taken to calling 'Telly' Sawyer didn't have a name for him yet, so he called him by the same thing.

"Daddy! Daddy can I get this!" Lilly asked, holding up a pink dress that was about two sizes too big for her. "_Please_" Sawyer grinned.

"Anything you want kiddo, go nuts."

Jack threw him a "just because your not paying for it doesn't mean you should act stupid" look, Charlie, Claire and Ana Lucia all seemed amused.

When they were shopping, Aaron stumbled across Driveshaft album, which Charlie quickly brought for him. This for some reason, inspired Aaron to run around singing at the top of the lungs, and Lilly quickly copied him. Sawyer let her, not caring if she disturbed anyone.

They left after about an hour and a half, weighed down with clothes, but also DVDs, toys, and souvenirs. Sawyer had brought 'Telly' a blue baby suit with Bart Simpson on it, as well as a pram, more clothes, bottles, Nappies (he was thankful for them) and a bunch of other things. Lucky for them, the ship seemed to have come complete with a mini shopping mall.

Aaron was now dressed in blue overalls and a red and white stripped shirt. Sawyer, on the other hand, had let Lilly go wild. She was in a T-shirt two sizes too big for her that said "Kiss my arse" (much to Jack's disapproval, and Sawyer's amusement) with bright green pants, orange shoes that lit up every time she took a step, and pink hat turned backwards. Sawyer couldn't help but smile every time he looked at her.

It was only 11, but they were all hungry, and so they set off in search of a place to eat. Claire quickly found them one, and Sawyer decided (since Lilly had never tasted any of them before) to let Lilly order one of everything on the menu. Jack shot him another look, but Sawyer just laughed.

"lighten' up doc, kids been stuck on an island her whole life, I reckon she deserves it. Besides those basteds at oceanic can't complain, not after what they put us through."

Jack still didn't seem pleased.

Half an hour passed and Sawyer got edgy and nervous. His mind get jumping back to Kate, all alone, locked up, when she should be here with them.

Jack seemed nervous too, and when Sawyer awkwardly excused himself, he made it clear that he was going with him as well.

"Can I come?" Lilly cried, racing towards them.

"Not today Baby, you need to stay with Aunty Claire and Uncle Charlie. Ok?" To his relief she didn't chuck a tantrum, what she did was worse.

"Alright daddy," she muttered, her face full of sadness, "tell mummy I love her, Telly too?" Sawyer hugged her tightly.

"Of course baby."

* * *

Kate woke up suddenly, crying out for Sawyer. But as her memory came flooding back she realised there was no Sawyer, no Lilly, no son, no family for her anymore. She looked around the small, empty room and felt like crying, but she didn't-there was no point in crying anymore.

she decided to try and make herself feel better by washing up. Getting to her feet she walked across to the small bathroom, and showered, changing back into her dirty clothes because she had no clean ones, before she sat back on the bed.

A clock on the wall told her it was almost 12 o clock. She yarned, she still felt tired, she was just about to try and get some more sleep when the door opened.

A very clean and neatly dressed Sawyer entered with a pram and Jack following close behind.

"Hey Freckle's," he said, his voice soft as she threw herself at him. "They treating you alright?"

Kate nodded, then turned to give Jack a hug, before devoting herself to her son.

"Hows he been?" she asked, concerned.

"Fine," said Sawyer with a sad sort of smile. "Lilly says hi, so does Claire and Sun." he took hold of her hand.

"I got ya something."

He held out a bag full of new clothes. "Thought you could use em."

The three of them sat down on the floor, Kate nursing Telly in her arms. "He still doesn't have a name," she thought aloud sadly.

"Yeah he does Freckles," Sawyer said quietly, "Lilly named him." For the first time that morning Kate actually smiled.

"This should be goo, what is it?"

"Telly." Kate laughed a little. There was an awkward silence, then Jack began to speak.

"Kate, we're going to come up with a plan to get you out tonight." He said gently.

"It won't work," Kate said sadly, her voice trembling.

"Yes it will!" Sawyer said fiercely, Jack nodded in agreement.

"Kate, the world is going crazy. It's all over the TV, and the press is going mad." He paused, and leaned forward a little.

"This ship is headed for the US, but it's taking a detour first. The first stop is Hong Kong, and that's when the press is getting on. Just image how we can use that to our advantage!" Or disadvantage, Sawyer thought with worry.

"Everyone's agreed to help you," continued Jack, "We're _all _going to work together to get you out." Kate felt touched by this, so did Sawyer.

They were suddenly interrupted by the young Marshal. "I'm sorry," he said, "but your going to have to leave." He walked towards Kate and handed her a sandwich that had been quickly made and carelessly wrapped in plastic.

Sawyer felt both angry and guilty at the sight of Kate's lunch, especially after the one he'd just had. He made a note to bring her as much stuff as he could carry tomorrow.

Kate took it without complaint though, and handing Telly back to Sawyer gave him a brave smile. "I'll be ok," she whispered. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

"God damn it! This thing is rigged!" Sawyer threw the game boy down on the bed angrily. Jack smiled at him amused as he drank his coffee.

"I thought you brought that for Lilly."

Sawyer shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, well, thought I'd give it a try since she's sleeping, but turned out to be a waste of time."

Charlie suddenly entered the room and threw himself on the bed next to Sawyer. "God, this bloody ship is driving me crazy!"

Sawyer glared at him, "you and me both." He agreed darkly.

"Some crazy women just chased me down the hall. Wanted my autograph…and she wouldn't shut up! Kept talking and talking and talking!" Sawyer laughed.

"Last name wouldn't happen to be Harley but any chance?" he joked.

Charlie looked surprised. "You met her too?" he asked. Sawyer shook his head.

"The other half," he said grimly.

Suddenly the phone rang, and Jack picked it up in a rush.

"Hello mum," he said in a weary tone, when he realised who it was. "Yes, I'm fine, I've told you twice today."He paused, glaring at an amused Charlie and Sawyer who were watching him with grins plastered across their faces.

"I don't know mum, I think it's going to be a while…I told you the ships basically travelling around the world. Mum I'm not getting off at Hong Kong…yes I'm sure!" Sawyer snorted, this was fun.

"Yeah, I missed you too mum." Jack said in a weary voice. "It's Ana Lucia, not Ana Lue…yeah shes about eight months on…You'll like her..." Jack was tapping his foot impatiently. "Look mum, I gotta go, ok? Yeah, Love you too." He hung the phone up with relief.

"Good to know someone missed you." Sawyer said with a laugh.

"She's just worried, and excited." Jack explained, annoyed. "After all, she did think I was dead for five years, and now I'm coming home with Ana, and a baby on the way-It's a big thing for her."

Charlie was grinning at him like a goon.

"Everyone should be here soon," Jack said as he looked at his watch, eager to change the topic of conversation from his worried mum back to the meeting.

Soon people began to arrive, First Sun and Jin and the twins, then Claire, and Sayid and Locke. Ana Lucia appeared with more shopping bags and a mischievous grin, and soon the room was packed.

After a whileeveryone clamed down and the chatter died, Jack felt a little awkward. He stole a glance at Sawyer who had come to stand beside him. Sawyer was no longer grinning, but was deadly serious.

"Well, You all know by now what happened to Kate when we got rescued," Jack began, which prompted more chatter, so he waited a while for it to die down. "They took her prisoner. Locked her up." He paused to think, not really sure how to continue.

"Well, you all know Kate _was _a criminal, and I mean _was._ Because you all know Kate, you all know what she's really like. If it wasn't for Kate, half of us wouldn't be here right now, going back to our families. Kate, if you think about it, is actually, a…hero." He looked towards Sayid, asking for helpful input.

"It doesn't matter what you have heard." Sayid said quickly. "It doesn't matter what Kate did, who she 'supposedly' is, we have all spent five years with her, and she never once gave us reason to be afraid or fear her in some way. So it is not important what Kate did, what is important, is that we find a way to free her."

"Dude!" Hurley suddenly spoke up. "How we gonna do that? I mean, I don't want Kate locked up anymore than anyone else does, but what can we do? No ones gonna listen to us man, we don't have any say in this." There was a mummer of agreement.

"I believe we may be able to free Kate," Eko's voice suddenly boomed. "I have learnt that where there is a will, there is also a way."

Jack nodded. "Exactly. Think about it, the whole world wants to know our story-we can use that to our advantage."

"Well, how exactly is the media going to help?" asked Charlie. "I mean, won't they…be on _there_ side?"

"Not if we get them on ours first!" Locke said suddenly. "The way I think about it, there are two ways we can all go about this: We can either tell the media all about Kate, get them on our side, get her story out, and get the public on our side. Or we could refuse to say anything until Kate is released."

Everyone considered this. "I don't think we should tell those son-of-a-bitches anything!" Sawyer said loudly. "Hell, lets make em wait! They got to let her out that way."

"That is a good plan," Sayid said, "but it could also backfire."

"Those basteds will twist our words right round if we so much as tell em one thing!" Sawyer yelled. "You really think they'll help us? All they want is a good story to sell."

"I think we should tell them." Sun said suddenly. "Get them on our side."

"We ain't telling them nothing!" Sawyer yelled, getting angry. "It's my wife who we're talking about here!"

"Sawyer calm down!" Jack barked, Sawyer shut up, and glared at the floor, looking sullen.

"Compromise." Ana lucia said suddenly.

"Do what now?" Challenged Sawyer.

"Compromise, we all say nothing. Jack will be the only one to talk to the media. He'll tell them something, but not the amount they want. And everything he says will connect to a reason why Kate should be freed. He'll make it clear they won't get anything else out of him or us until she's out. They'll write sob stories just to get the public on there side to pressure the government. Anything to get what they want, trust me, it's the best way to go."

Jack looked pointedly at Sawyer. "You ok with this?" Sawyer just nodded.

He hoped to God there plan worked.


	19. Don't leave me

Chapter19

"Please let me see them!" Kate begged, "Let me see my family!" The Marshal laughed at her, and shook his head, grinning crazily.

Kate could see Sawyer standing far off behind him, Telly cradled in one arm, Lilly holding tightly onto the other. She called out to him to come help her, but he just stood there.

Kate began to scream for him, but he paid no attention. She tried to run to him but realised with a prang she was tied up. She began to shout for help, for anyone. Sawyer was staring at her, disappointed. Telly and Lilly were crying.

"Tell us what you did Kate!" Jack said suddenly appearing. "We can't take you out Kate, not now. You're a murderer Kate."

"I'm not!" Kate sobbed. "It was a mistake! I didn't mean it! It's not who I really am!" She screamed louder and louder for Sawyer, struggling against the ropes that held her. Suddenly Sawyer, Lilly and Telly disappeared in a whirl of colours. The Marshal came closer to her, laughing madly.

"You can't run, you can't hide. You can't run, you can't hide." He mocked in a singsong voice. "Nobody to run to, nobody to save you." He took out a gun and pulled the trigger.

Kate woke with a scream.

Someone was holding her, she thrashed like mad.

"Get off me! Please, leave me alone!"

"Hey! Hey! Calm down, it's alright! It's me Freckles! Godman it women, stop thrashin' It's me, Sawyer." Kate could just make out his worried face in the darkness.

Kate burst into tears and hugged Sawyer tightly.

"You wouldn't come when I called." She sobbed, "I kept calling but you wouldn't come! He wouldn't let me. And I couldn't" she realised she was shaking, as well as making no sense at all.

"Shhh," Sawyer soothed. "It was just a dream Freckles, it's ok, I ain't going anywhere. I'm here now, I'm here, it was just a dream."

Soon Kate began to calm down. "What are you doing here?" she sniffed, "it's the middle of the night."

Sawyer gave her a small smile. "Yeah well, there's no lock I can't pick."

Kate was horrified.

"Sawyer, what if they catch you!" she whispered. Sawyer squeezed her hand.

"They won't, there's no one around. Besides, I had to see you." He added.

Kate gave him a small smile. She was glad he was here, and she hadn't woken alone in the small dark room.

Sawyer pulled her towards him and she snuggled up against him, pulling the sheets up around them.

"I'm so scared," she finely voiced her concerns aloud.

Sawyer kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'm scared too," he admitted. "But that don't mean things won't go right for us."

"I'm a murder Sawyer," Kate said aloud, her voice was firm, but Sawyer could feel her trembling again. "I killed two people."

Sawyer didn't know what to exactly say to his, so he just held her tightly and said nothing at all.

After a while Kate whispered, "I'm going to jail." She chocked on the last word.

"Don't say that!" Hissed Sawyer, "don't even think It Freckles! You really think I'm gonna let them take you away from us?"

"There's nothing you can do." Kate cried softly. Sawyer could feel the lump in his throat again, because ... what if she was right? What if there plan didn't work? Then she _would_ go to jail.

"We came up with a plan." Sawyer said, trying hard to sound confident. " A good one. So I don't wanna hear another damn word out of you about jail or any of that…ok?" Kate nodded, and pulled his arms around her tighter. She felt so fragile to Sawyer, like she might break, not at all like her usual self. Hell, it looked like she'd even lost weight in the few hours they had been apart.

After a while Sawyer said the words he knew Kate was dreading. "I gotta go Freckles."

He left in silence, feeling like he was betraying her as he locked her in, but knowing he had to. He realised for the first time how empty his world was without her-things would never be the same again if they were separated.

He didn't feel like going back to his room, so instead he set off for the bar. He was surprised by how crowded it was when he got there, after all, it was almost 1 am. Muttering under his breath about how much he hated crowds, he made his way to the bar.

The bartender from before was working tonight. He saw Sawyer and looked annoyed. Sawyer gave him a grin and held up his card, and the bartender rushed over.

"See you sorted things out then?" He observed, "what will be then?"

"Most expensive thing you have," Sawyer said bitterly. The bartender came back a minute later, handed him his drink and took his card, swiping it then handing it back, but this time he didn't leave.

"You really got something against the airline then?"

Sawyer raised his eyebrows. "And why the hell _wouldn't_ I hate them? They did just kinda leave me stranded on an island for five years." This didn't seem to satisfy the Bartender.

"What else is bothering you then?" he asked as he cleaned a glass. Sawyer threw him an angry look.

"Not like it's any of yer business-but I ain't exactly havin' the best time of my life here. I'd rather be on the damn island."

The bartender raised his eyebrows, "righhhtttt." He said, looking at Sawyer as If he were crazy.

"Aren't you meant to be serving people?" Sawyer pointed out stiffly. The bartender laughed and looked around.

"What people mate? They all clear off round the same time when it gets this late." Sawyer looked round, and found much to his annoyance that he was right.

"Well good-o for you." He said sarcastically.

Sawyer's conversation was suddenly, and thankfully interrupted by Mr. Eko, who's appearance caused the bartender to move away.

"Hello." Mr. Eko said quietly. Sawyer didn't answer, and the man continued. "How are you feeling?"

"After a few more of these?-great." Sawyer said seriously, finishing his first drink and asking for another. "You want one?" Sawyer asked, Eko shook his head.

"No thank you."

"Suit yourself." Sawyer eagerly began to drink whatever it was the bartender had brought him.

"I came to talk to you," Mr. Eko said quietly. "About Kate." At the mention of her name Sawyer stopped drinking and gave Eko his full attention. "I just wanted to know if she is ok." Mr. Eko finished quietly.

Sawyer shrugged. "I don't know. Hell, Kate's strong, but if it keeps going on…" his voice trailed off, this was too painful to talk about. Eko didn't answer, he seemed to understand.

* * *

"Wake up!" someone was poking him hard. "Sawyer, get up, _now!_" 

"What the hell?" Sawyer rolled over and opened his eyes. Jack was standing above him, eyes narrowed. "How'd the hell you get in her?" Sawyer shouted.

"The door was unlocked." Jack hissed, "And get up. Do you know what time it is? 10 in the morning, and you're hung over. Get up!" he repeated. "I've already taken care of Lilly and Telly, now get up."

Sawyer forced himself out of bed. His legs felt slightly unsteady underneath him. He quickly pulled a T-shirt over his head, trying hard to block out Jack's lecture.

"You can't come home drunk every night," Jack was saying, "You're an adult, a parent-think of your kids!"

Sawyer spun round, "don't tell me how to take care of my own damn kids, last time I checked, you didn't even have one yet!" he roared. Jack glared at him.

"This isn't helping Sawyer," he said quietly, "they need you, _Kate_ needs you, don't screw up." Sawyer wanted to lash out at him, but inside he knew Jack was right, and it pissed him off even more.

"Why'd I even need to get up this early?" he scowled, "not like I got anything to do today."

Jack suddenly looked nervous. "What?" asked Sawyer, instantly becoming worried, "what? Tell me what the hell is wrong!"

"We docked just about 15 minutes ago in Hong Kong.." Jack began slowly, "but…The Marshal, he and a few other people..Want to talk to you, it's about Kate."

Sawyer felt sick, he wished for the hundredth time they'd never been rescued. "What about Kate?" he managed to ask. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know, but we better get going, Ana is going to watch the kids for you." Sawyer forced himself to drink a whole cup of coffee, he also pulled a brush through his hair, and shaved his stubble off, hell, he could at least make a better impression this time.

He said a quick goodbye to Lilly and Telly, before he and Jack set off.

"Stop fidgeting damnit!" Sawyer barked as they got closer to the place where they were keeping Kate.

"Your fidgeting as well," Jack pointed out. Sawyer ignored him.

When they got to the place Kate was being kept, the young Marshal, Thomas, was waiting for them. "Follow me," he said, his tone giving up nothing. Sawyer felt a prang of worry, why had they moved Kate? Where were they going? And what was going to happen?

They went down a long passage, then downstairs, turned left, then left again until they came to a door. Thomas opened it for them and both Jack and Sawyer walked in.

The room was small and plain, with a single table in the middle and nothing else. Damien was leaning against the far wall, arms folded, with the usual sarcastic grin on his face. Just the sight of him made Sawyer want to beat the crap out of him, but he refrained. Two important men were standing near the table, and a little way off from them stood the ships Captain. Kate was sitting at the table, hands handcuffed in her lap, she looked calm and distant, but Sawyer knew on the inside she was trembling.

"Ah, welcome." Said one of the important looking men. He was wearing a grey suit and black tie and looked like a detective, his friend was wearing all Black. "Well, lets get on with it then, shall we?" he said, rubbing his hands together as if eagerly awaiting the event.

"Mr. Ford, my names Dennis Thorn. And well, I believe you know why your partner is here," he began.

"Wife." Sawyer interrupted.

"I don't believe you two are married," he questioned, Sawyer felt himself going red, but Thorn ignored him. "Your partner was being transported back to the United States for trial when your plane unfortunately crashed. Now, I'm aware of the time you spent on the island, but I must remind you nothing has changed, your partner is up for a number of charges, that hasn't changed, and it won't."

"What do you mean?" asked Sawyer angrily, "nothings changed? Hell, do you know what she's been through!"

"Kate Austen is a criminal, Mr. Ford, may I remind you she has killed _two _people, and has committed various other crimes."

"You mind!" Sawyer shouted, losing his temper, "she's sittin' right there, she's a person you know." He took a step towards Kate, but Jack held him back, thinking he was going to pick a fight.

"Let.go.of.me!" Sawyer said through clenched teeth, he turned back to the men. "let her go, she's been through enough."

"She is a criminal Mr. Ford." Thorn repeated loudly.

"She's not!" Sawyer shouted, almost losing it completely. "She's my wife! And she has friends, and a family, two kids-one who hasn't even got to know her yet!"

Suddenly Damien spoke up.

"The guy Kate murdered had a family too, you know about him Sawyer?" he walked towards Kate. "He know that Kate?" he asked, "He know about Tom?" Kate looked away from him, staring at the ground, eyes welling up with tears.

"He had a family, didn't he Kate?" Damien said loudly. "A wife, kids, saw it when I was looking through your file last night." He paused, "how old do you think his youngest would be now? Seven? Eight? C'mon Kate, you must know these things." Kate didn't reply, so Damien turned his attention to Sawyer. "Childhood sweethearts you know," he said lazily. "But Kate killed him, but it gets better!" he added, throwing his hands up. "You know who the first guy was that she knocked off? Her own father." He paused, letting the silence hang unbroken. Kate was staring hard at the crowd, silent tears sliding down her face. "Why don't you tell Sawyer about that Kate?"

"I already know!But ifyou say one more word to her-I'll kill you!" Sawyer whispered angrily, using every inch of his self control to stop himself from killing the guy. The Marshal didn't stop though, he continued.

"Did you tell him about the time you put a bullet in your boyfriend Kate?" he continued, "or how your mum screamed for help when you visited her in hospital because she was so scared of you?" Kate let out a sob but refused to look up. "You know what Sawyer? I don't think you know Kate at all," Damien continued. "You know what I think? I think Kate's using you, just like she used her parents, just like she used Tom and all her other boyfriends. And now she's using you to get her out of this place, isn't that right Kate!" he finished in a triumph tone.

"STOP IT!" Jack spoke for the first time. "Please," he said, lowering his tone. "Look, we don't care what _you _say or think, because we spent every single day with Kate for five years and we _know _her!" he paused, hoping that his words would sink in.

"Please, all we're asking is that Kate be released on bail, or something while she awaits trial, I really think, after all that's happened to us-to her-that's not asking too much."

Detective Thorn shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Shepard, but we can't do that with Mrs. Austen's long history of running."

"At least let her stay with me on the ship, she ain't got anywhere to run on here!" Sawyer pleaded.

The Captain who hadn't spoken a word the whole time seemed to jump awake. "Absolutely not." He said angrily. "I will not have a criminal on my ship any longer, already there is talk," he turned to Thorn. "Passengers are concerned for their safety! They have a right to feel safe, detective Thorn, how can they feel safe with a murderer on my ship?"

"Want to say that again?" Sawyer challenged furiously, Thorn threw him a warning look.

"You don't have to worry Captain," he said apologetically, "we have booked Miss. Austen a plane ticket back to the United States, I'll be taking her there myself this afternoon."

As the word 'plane' was mentioned, Kate's head shot up, the fear was written across her face.

"You what!" Both Sawyer and Jack yelled at the same time.

"What the hell you doin' putting her on a plane? The last one she was on crashed!" Sawyer shouted.

"That's totally unreasonable!" Jack added in horror.

Detective Thorn held his hands up. "Look, I'm sorry if you feel that way, but that accident was a one in a million chance-and we can't keep Miss. Austen here."

"My wife _ain't _goin' on any damn plane!" shouted growled furiously. He rushed towards Kate and pulled her into his arms. Kate held onto him tightly as best as she could, she was terrified.

"Don't let them take me," she whispered furiously, "please Sawyer, I'm scared, don't let them take me away." Sawyer held her tightly, but he realised with rising panic there was nothing he could do.

"Don't let them take me Sawyer," Kate's voice became higher when she got no reply, "don't let them take me! Sawyer please! Please don't let them take me!" she was trembling now, and as white as a sheet. "Don't let them take me!" Detective Thorn had a firm hold on Kate now, trying to tear her away from Sawyer. Sawyer held onto her tighter, but at the same time, felt someone trying to tear him away from Kate.

"Now, now, you've said goodbye!" Detective Thorn said firmly. "Let go Mr. Ford." Sawyer refused, if anything he hung to Kate tighter, but there were at least three men tugging on him now and he felt his grip slipping.

It was in slow motion that Sawyer saw Kate torn from him. Saw her struggle desperately, heard her sobbing for him. Then suddenly her eyes rolled, and she fell to the ground with a sickening crack.

Sawyer was at her side almost immediately, throwing the men off with newfound strength, Jack was there too.

"She ok?" he asked desperately, pulling Kate into his lap. "Kate, Freckles…can you hear me? Kate!"

But Kate didn't wake up. Sawyer noticed blood on his hands and saw that Kate had cut her head when she fell.

"She needs medical attention!" Jack shouted furiously, "look at her! Have you been giving her enough food and water? She may be a prisoner but she's a person too!"

Detective Thorn and his partner looked a bit shaken, the Captain just looked guilty, as if it was his fault. Damien didn't seem the least bit fazed, Thomas however, ran towards them.

"We should get her to the ships hospital!" he said. Sawyer picked Kate up into his arms. She flopped lifelessly, and she was so cold. He could feel himself about to break-no-one deserved this.

The nightmare got worse as they exited, the press was now very clearly on board, and flash after flash of their cameras went off, the hall was filled with shouting, but Sawyer ignored them all. There was only one thing that mattered to him now.

* * *

Just thought I'd tell you that I might not update as regularly for a while because I have about 10 assignment all due around the same time, as well as exams. The last year of school sucks :(


	20. Notice!

No guys I haven't died or run away to a distant island . . .

The reason for lack of updates is that my Internet is broken and after a month we are _still_ trying to fix it! (Word of advise, _do not_ go with big pond)

It's driving me crazy, and I've written heaps that is just waiting to be posted! Hopefully the net should be up and running soon and I'll be able to update.

Just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten this story and to thank everyone who is still reading it.


	21. Together

Chapter 20

"Sawyer, go get some rest." Jack said gently. Sawyer shook his head. No. He was staying here.

It was deadly quiet in the ships hospital room, and Sawyer hated the silence, and the white walls and the way just being there made him feel, but he was not going to leave Kate.

"You need rest." Jack persisted, sounding just as tired as Sawyer felt. "She's going to be fine." He added.

"I have to be here," Sawyer chocked. "I said I wouldn't leave her." Jack didn't answer, just nodded his head and left the room.

Sawyer sat by the bed and waited for Kate to wake up. She looked so weak, so drained, nothing like the Kate he used to know. There was a small bandage on her head were she had cut it. The doctor on board had said she might have a slight concussion, and needed plenty of rest, and plenty to eat and drink to get her strength up, and she'd be fine. Sawyer had asked Jack's opinion and he had agreed, but it didn't stop him from worrying.

Suddenly Kate began to stir, and slowly her eyes flickered open.

"Hello Freckles," Sawyer said gently, squeezing her hand.

Kate looked around in surprise, she seemed confused, frightened almost.

"What happened?" she asked hoarsely.

"Blacked out." Sawyer told her, simply, "You ok Freckles?" he added softly. She nodded slowly, but he could tell something was bothering her. "It's alright," he whispered, squeezing her hand, "I'm here."

Kate shook her head. "No, it's not alright." She said, her voice wobbling with emotion. "Sawyer," she whispered, "I thought you were going to leave me. I thought I was going to get on that plane and never see you, or Lilly or Telly ever again!" she started to cry softly, and Sawyer could hardly stand it.

"I'll never leave ya Freckles, you know that!" He whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "I love you, more than anything." But Kate continued to cry.

"When he said those things," she sobbed, avoiding Sawyer's eyes, "I thought you were going to leave me, when I saw your face I was sure, sure you were going to just like everyone else."

"Hey," Sawyer said fiercely, "Look at me Freckles, I'll never leave you, ok? I think you're a better person than me." He added truthfully. "Besides, I already knew about half of it." Kate looked away from him. She hated seeing him like this, his emotions so unguarded, his face so full of pain and concern. And it was because of _her _that he was like that.

"Maybe you should leave," Kate considered."Everyone I've touched I've destroyed. I don't want to hurt you too Sawyer," the way she said it, and meant it-hurt more than any insult Sawyer had ever had thrown at him.

"Don't think that," he pleaded, "I need you too much."

Kate was sobbing loudly now, "I killed him Sawyer," she managed to choke out, "it was my fault, and he had a family." She chocked, sniffing pitifully, "It was an accident, I never meant for it to happen, he wouldn't get out of the car. . ." Sawyer pulled her face around so she was looking at him.

"You want me to give up on you freckles?" he whispered getting angry-the only way he knew how to deal with situations like this. "Then you tell me to piss off, right now, right here!" he was almost shouting now. "But don't ever, _ever_ think I shouldn't be with you, cos that's_ I_ want. You hear me? Even after all we've been through, all we've done-all of the things that might happen to us, I wanna be with you! But if you want me gone-hell, if you think _I'm_ better off without ya, tell me-and I'll go! I'll go if it's what you really want, if it's the best thing for _you_, but don't you dare try do this for me, you hear?" he paused, staring hard into her eyes, "what do you want?" he asked quietly, forcing himself to be calm when inside he was scared like hell of what the answer might be.

Kate didn't say anything for a long time, Sawyer held out his arms, praying she'd come into them, and she did.

* * *

Sawyer lay on the bench and watched the clouds as the moved across the sky, covering the stars and the moon. He knew people were probably looking for him, but he didn't care, he wanted to be alone at least for now. 

It must have been early morning, and he wondered numbly if Kate was still sleeping, and how Lilly and Telly were going. "Gonna have to give that kid a proper name," he muttered aloud to himself.

This reminded him of the old days when he would sit at home on the island by himself and go over things in his mind, except the sound of birds outside was replaced the sound of waves crashing against the ship, and his thoughts weren't about his revenge, but about his family. It suddenly occurred to Sawyer that he wasn't 'Sawyer' anymore, it was just a name that had stuck. He didn't even look at the letter anymore, or think about it-he'd kept it, but more out of habit than actually keeping it because he needed it.

He was a better person now, and it was all because of Kate. Five years ago if someone had told him he'd have a wife and kids, he would have laughed at them. Five years ago, he would have expected himself to go on as the same tragic person, with a lust for revenge and a habit of making one night stands. A bad person. _He_ shouldreally be the one getting punished, he should be the one torn away from his kids and family, not Kate.

When he thought of Kate, he thought of a good person who had done bad things, but was somehow good-someone who tried to outrun their past, as if the further away they got from it, the more it might disappear. It all made perfect sense to him that Kate was a good person-he got her, but try and explain that to someone else and they just wouldn't understand.

He stayed there for a long time, watching as the sky went from a dark inky black to a deep blue. He would have been quite content to lie there until sunup when someone came and stood behind him.

"Mind if I sit?"

Sawyer twisted around and saw much to his displeasure it was the Captain.

"Actually I do." The Captain sat down beside him anyway. "Oh, right, it's your ship, I forgot." Sawyer said sarcastically, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Hows your wife?" the Captain asked, trying to sound casual, but sounding nervous instead.

"Well, lets see. She's been locked up away from her family, she hasn't even spent a full day with her son yet, you've been treating her like shit…you tried to put her on a godamn plane, then she fell and hit her head. How the hell do you think you'd feel?"

"Sorry," the Captain said, looking away. "I am, really, I understand your situation."

"Do you?" Sawyer challenged, the Captain went slightly red.

"I must think of the safety of my passengers Mr. Ford-it's my job."

"Yeah? Well, it's my job to look after her." Sawyer pointed out angrily.

The Captain was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "I've decided, in light of your wife's health-to let her stay on board until we dock in America. I've also talked to the detective's and the Marshals, and we've come to an agreement." Sawyer was listening intently now.

"You're wife will be allowed to stay with you in your cabin, but there are…strict conditions you must oblige to." Sawyer couldn't believe his luck.

"What?" he asked, not sure what to expect.

"Well, for one, Thomas-the Marshal on board will be present with our everywhere you go-and I mean everywhere, and the day before we dock, she will be required to go stay in the original cabin we assigned her-I hope you understand."

Sawyer was speechless, finely he managed to utter, "why?"

The Captain gave him a small smile. "I have a wife, and a daughter at home. That's why-I just hope I can trust her." He added, he got to his feet. "Your friends are looking for you, by the way." He added. Sawyer nodded, and getting to his feet, he began to make his way towards the hospital.

* * *

Kate shut her eyes tighter. She could feel something on her face, tickling her, for a moment she wondered what was going on, then she heard a familiar giggle. 

"Lilly?" she opened her eyes to see her daughter was sitting beside her, permeant marker in one hand, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Mummy!"

Lilly threw herself into Kate's arms and Kate hugged her hard, trying to figure out what was going on. She was in a large room on a king sized bed. The room was richly decorated, with a porthole that showed the sparkling sea far below them.

"What were you doing Baby?" Kate asked confused. Lilly flashed her adorable smile.

"Colouring you in? see!" Lilly held up the permanent marker. Kate laughed and got to her feet, walking towards a mirror in the corner of the room.

She burst into laughter at the sight of her face. Lilly had drawn glasses, a beard and moustache on her face, as well as adding a few extra freckles. "Do you like mummy?" asked Lilly, tugging hard on Kate's hand. Kate laughed.

"It's good, but not on my face next time, ok?" she was too happy just seeing Lilly to be mad. Lilly just grinned.

Kate was looking around, trying to figure out how she got here. "Where's dad?" she asked.

"He went to get you breakfast, don't tell him I told you though mummy, it's a secret!"Lilly whispered. Then as an afterthought she added. "Uncle Sayid is here though, and that man."

"A man?" Kate asked, puzzled, but As Lilly showed her out of the room she realised who it was. Thomas the young Marshal was sitting on a chair, reading the newspaper. He looked up when she came out, his gaze lingering on her face. Kate gave a small smile, "she got bored." She explained, before Lilly pulled her into what seemed like a miniature lounge room.

Someone threw themselves at her, almost knocking Kate over.

"Kate! Kate I'm so glad to see you!" A distinctively aussie voice said. Kate patted Claire on the back.

"Missed you too," she managed to gasp. Someone else was hugging her as well now.

"Are you ok Kate?" Kate recognized Suns voice.

"Fine," she managed to gasp, they were hugging her so tightly.

She could see Sayid on the lounge, smiling broadly at her, almost laughing because of the mess her face was in. Finely they drew back, and Claire squealed.

"Kate-what happened to your face?" Kate laughed.

"Lilly did,"

Sun looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I was meant to be keeping an eye on her, but then the twins were overflowing the bath and-,"

"It ok, really." Kate cut in, "I'm just happy to be here, why _am_ I here?"

"Because our plan worked," Sayid said, getting to his feet for the first time, and giving Kate a hug. "It is good to have you back."

"Thankyou," whispered Kate, feeling a little overwhelmed and awkward. "But where's Sawyer, and Telly?"

"Sawyer went … out." Claire said, Kate didn't bother to tell her that the surprise breakfast secret was out. Sun returned from another room with Telly in her arms, the twins and Aaron following.

"Aunty Kate!" They all cried, hugging her; before Kate took Telly in her arms and sat down to nurse him.

"We _still _haven't named you," she said sadly as he stared up at her contently. Claire grinned at her.

"Maybe you should just leave it at Telly then? or you could call him potato head, thats what Charlie calls him." She suggested. Kate shook her head.

"_No_…I had a name in mind….but, I guess I'll ask Sawyer when he turns up."

There was an awkward silence as Kate placed Telly in a cradle that stood next to the lounge. Thomas dropped a cup somewhere in the kitchen and quickly cleaned the mess up.

Suddenly the door burst in and Sawyer entered with a bunch of bags. Everyone seemed to leave the room at once, Sun quickly took off with Bae and Cho, saying she needed to find Jin, Sayid said he'd promised someone he'd ring them, and went off to his own cabin, and Claire left with Aaron and Lilly because she'd promised to take them for a walk.

"What the hell happened to your face Freckles?" Sawyer asked with a funny look on his face, as he dropped the bags in surprise.

"Lilly," Kate said with a smile, "and where's my surprise breakfast?" she added, putting her hands on her hips.

Sawyer laughed. "Didn't stay a surprise for long, did it? I can't give it you if its not a surprise." He teased.

Kate gave him a playful smile. "Don't make me hurt you-hand it over."

Sawyer handed her a brown paper bag with hash browns and pancakes in it. "This is your surprise?" asked Kate with a laugh; trust Sawyer to get her a McDonald's breakfast as the surprise.

"No," said Sawyer with a sly grin, "this is." He held up a gold ring with a beautiful blue diamond in it. Kate gasped, she didn't know what to say. Sawyer wasn't exactly the romantic type, so she had never really expected any sort of proposal. Maybe a casual "do you wanna get hitched now?" but here he was, holding out a ring.

"Well you gonna say something freckles?" Sawyer asked, getting impatient. Kate laughed, well the romantic mood was definitely gone now.

"Do I even have to?" she asked, throwing herself at him. Sawyer pushed her on the lounge and Kate kissed him, realising how long it seemed since their last kiss. Pulling back for just a few seconds, Sawyer pulled her T-shirt off.

A loud noise distracted them and Kate realised with horror that it was Thomas. It was hard to tell who was more embarrassed as Kate quickly pulled her T-shirt over her head, him or her. "Damn!" Sawyer swore quietly under his breath.

"Forget you were here," he said loudly to Thomas, as he helped Kate off the lounge. "He has to stay with us at all times, one of the rules…." Kate nodded, looking away from the young Marshal who was bright red.

"Here's your ring," Sawyer said in a off-hand voice, Kate took it and slid it over her finger, she could still feel her cheeks burning. For a moment no one in the room was sure what to do, then Sawyer said. "Well, betta clean yourself up sweet cheeks, we gotta go out."

"Go out where?" Asked Kate as she scrubbed her face hard with soap from the bathroom. She didn't feel like going out just yet, not in front of all the nosey passengers.

"We gotta go shopping," Said Sawyer, walking towards her, Kate raised her eyebrows.

"You _want _to go shopping?"

"Well Freckles, just so happens there throwin' a party for all us survivors here, and any opportunity to see you in a dress." He said with relish.

Kate wrinkled her nose like she'd smelt something bad. "I'm not wearing a dress," she said firmly. Sawyer gave her one of his looks.

"After all I've done for you freckles, I think you are, besides, I'm wearing a suit."

"Fine," Kate gave in, "but not the kind of dress your thinking of," she said with a sly grin as she left the bathroom.

"You're no fun freckles!" Sawyer called after her.

* * *

"How about this one?" Kate gave Sawyer an 'are you kidding?' stare. 

"Sawyer, it looks like its made of string, it's too revealing."

"Well that's the _point_." Sawyer muttered under his breath. "Hey, what about this one?" he asked, pointing to another.

"Not on your life," Kate replied dryly. She was looking at a green one, it was a little too revealing at the back for her taste, but otherwise she actually liked it. "What do you think of this?" she asked, Sawyer scrunched up his face and sighed.

"it's nice," he admitted, "hell, what do you think Thomas?" he asked, Thomas who'd be lingering around in the background jumped.

"Oh, nice, very nice." He agreed quickly.

Sawyer shook his head in disgust, "I still like the string one," he said.

"Well I'm not wearing it," Kate pointed out, heading towards the changing rooms.

Sawyer waited impatiently, it certainly was taking a long time to get changed. "What else you doin' in there Freckles?" he yelled, he heard Kate give an impatient sigh.

"I'm coming out now, and you better not laugh." Sawyer rolled his eyes at Thomas who was standing in the corner as If bored, then turned his attention back to Kate.

She looked beautiful.

"What's wrong?" asked Kate automatically. Sawyer shook his head.

"Nothing, except," he gave her a cheeky grin, "I still recken the string dress is better."

Kate rolled her eyes, "You would."

* * *

"Are you sure I look ok?" Kate asked nervously before saying quickly, "I don't think I should go." 

"Why the hell not?" asked Sawyer, who was enjoying seeing Kate in a dress for the first time. Kate looked at him nervously.

"Sawyer, people are going to be there, the press and everything. It was bad enough having passengers stare at me today when we were shopping, what will it be like at the party?"

"Baby, in that dress, any man who didn't look at you would have to be gay."

Kate hit Sawyer on the arm hard. "Be serious," she whined. Sawyer pulled her into a hug.

"I won't let nothing happen Freckles, besides you have to go, everyone else wants to see if you're ok." Kate sighed.

"Well, I'm just leaving my hair out then," she said grudgingly. Sawyer thought she looked beautiful with her hair down, and didn't see the problem with this, but Kate seemed grumpy about it. "If only I had some hairspray…" she mumbled. Much to Sawyer's relief Lilly ran into the room.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at me!" She cried, jumping into his arms. She was wearing a pretty blue dress and had a big blue bow in her hair.

"Wow, sexy," Sawyer commented, Kate laughed and agreed with him. "Oren looks good too."

"Who?" asked Sawyer.

Kate went slightly red. "Oh, I've just been thinking of names for Telly and I don't know, I was thinking of Oren a lot." Sawyer raised his eyebrows.

"You wanna name the kid Oren?"

Kate nodded her head. "I figure it's better than Telly." She flashed Sawyer a smile.

"Oren don't sound that much different sweet cheeks." Sawyer grumbled.

Kate shrugged, "we could always call him Jack," she said innocently, though Sawyer could see her lips twitching, just wanting to break into a grin.

"Oren it is," Sawyer said through clenched teeth. He hated it when Kate got her way like this.

Kate picked up Oren, cradling him in her arms, before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Oren it is." She repeated. Sawyer smiled, Oren actually seemed to suit him. Now that he thought about it.

At any rate, it was better than Jack.

* * *

Well it's finely updated! I don't know how long until the next update as the internet seems to have a mind of its own right now, and keeps connecting and disconnecting. 


End file.
